Not from this BigWorld
by ScarfaceOne
Summary: Set 20 years after the events of a demon's journey. After humans find their way onto BigWorld the threat of a world wide war rises on the horizon. Join a band of humans in their journey to stop a future global war, accompanied by the Hellhound's family and Black Death's family
1. Into the new BigWorld

**This is an experiment i'm making which i really hope to continue.**

**But it is up to you readers to decide**

**Leave your opinion on whether i should keep writing on this or i should quit**

* * *

**Into the new BigWorld  
**

Cristal McKenzie woke up rather early, it was 5:15AM and the base personnel wasn't even up yet, she looked back at the bed for a moment, but decided against falling asleep so she headed out of her room towards the cafeteria.

Along the way she found her best friend Evan Ludwig, who looked like a zombie, both continued to the cafeteria, where they had the usual cup of coffee, they also ordered a quick breakfast, but before their order could be even taken the loudspeaker came to life.

"_Cristal McKenzie and Evan Ludwig, report to base commander's office"_

"God freaking damnit, why so early for Christ sake?" Evan complained, but Cristal stood up and motioned Evan to move to the commander's office, he wasn't saying no to her, because he didn't want to hear her yelling at him.

Once both Cristal and Evan entered the commander's office a man in his late 50's showed up, Commander John Stinger was his name, he cleared his throat and then spoke up.

"Today we are going to move the "device" and we are going to need your help to transport it out of this base safely" said Commander Stinger.

"But sir, aren't we in US territory?" asked Cristal

"Here's the catch, we already have captured 5 soviet spies, we can't afford to lose the "device" and also you're my best soldiers, dismissed" said Commander Stinger.

Cristal shared looks with Evan as they exited the room, today wasn't going to be a normal boring day at Area 51 no, not today, Cristal grabbed from one of her pockets a Cuban cigar and lit it and began to smoke, trying to relax for a while, as for Evan he went to his room to suit up for the mission, he grabbed his weapon, which was an Steyr STG-77 AUG, he also grabbed 5 magazines and went outside, as Cristal finished her cigar she went to her room to suit up, she put on her standard SEAL battle dress and grabbed her weapon, an M82A3 .50 caliber sniper rifle, enough to put down any kind of threats excluding MBT's.

Once both soldiers were ready to go they went to the abnormally large airstrip, the "device" they were supposed to guard was being loaded into a MV-22 Osprey, they shared looks, why in the world two Navy SEALs would be required to guard such helicopter from the inside, that thing didn't even had windows to shoot from, both soldiers sighed and boarded the helo-plane, which short after took off.

"This is boring" said Cristal.

"Complaining isn't going to make this trip faster" replied Evan.

"I mean honestly, why us?" she asked.

"That's not the question; the question is why on earth this thing would even need escorts, besides we're in US territory, what could even go wrong?" he replied.

"I've been wondering, what could be that so-called device?" she said pointing her finger towards the small box in the center of the cargo bay.

"How the hell should I know?" replied Evan.

"Maybe I can take a look" said Cristal with an evil grin.

"No, no no no no NO!" Said Evan.

"But why?" she asked, almost like a little girl.

"Last time you did that we ended up running from a thousand angry Taliban's!" he said, pointing his finger towards her.

"What does this red button does?" she rhetorically asked, looking at a red button in the box, her curiosity defeated her common sense and she went to push it.

"NO NO DON'T DO IT!" Evan tried to stop her but he was too late, she had already pushed the red button, which did nothing.

"See, it did nothing" she said playfully.

"You scared the hell out of me idiot!" he said in a loud tone.

"Why's the box glowing?" she asked, noticing the blue glowing.

"Oh shit, I think you activated it!" said Evan, almost yelling at her.

Suddenly the glowing became bigger and bigger to the point of what appeared to be an explosion occurred, knocking unconscious both soldiers.

"Gaw-what?" said Cristal as she began to wake up in what looked like a mountain pass, like the one she was at when she was ten years old.

"Evan?" she tried to locate her friend, she tried her radio but unfortunately it was dead, electronics were fried but at least she still had her sniper rifle.

"Cristal!" she heard Evan's voice calling for her.

"OVER HERE!" she screamed, jumping and waving at him, he ran towards her and hugged her.

"Wait Evan uh uh Evan?" she tried to get away.

"Cristal, we are in the fucking nowhere" he said letting her go.

"Radio's dead, PDA's dead, SATCOM's dead" Evan went through the "dead items" list.

"At least my rifle still works" she said, looking down at her M82A3.

"Mine also works just fine" Evan remarked, also looking down at his gun.

"Now, as we don't know where the hell we are, I suggest you to set up a vantage point over there, oh and by the way, give me a cigar please" said Evan pointing his finger towards a small hill overlooking what appeared to be a road and a clearing, she nodded and gave him the cigar and then she ran uphill, she was surprisingly fast climbing the hill, she then proceeded to set up her sniper's nest.

Evan let out a long sigh and began to work on the radios, trying to fix them, he pulled the cigar and lit it up, a while had passed already when he noticed some movements in some bushes in front of him, and he then pulled the cigar out of his mouth, the movement continued and suddenly what looked like a StuG III tank destroyer appeared, however this one had eyes and a mouth.

_Am I fucking tripping balls already, _he thought looking at the StuG, then looking down at the cigar shaking his head, _this thing is affecting me,_ he thought but then he looked up to see the StuG waaaay too close sniffing him, _I am pretty sure I just lost my mind, _he thought.

"What are you?" asked the StuG III, the tank destroyer had a clearly female voice with a curious expression, this was making Evan uncomfortable, _Cristal what the fuck did you gave me, a fucking Cannabis roll?_ He then fell a big tongue licking his face, _Okay that was real for me,_ Evan was beginning to freak out, he looked up at the StuG III one last time before grabbing his Steyr AUG and training his aim at the tank destroyer.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" asked Evan in a threatening tone.

"Dude, chill, I'm asking myself the same thing" said the female StuG III, _This is very real,_ he thought

Cristal heard her friend yelling at something, she stood out, turned around and zoomed in her scope, _Holy fucking shit, am I flying high already or does that tank has eyes?, _she thought.

"So…..uh….are you…..a tank?" asked Evan, still thinking he was drugged.

"I'm a tank destroyer, tier five StuG III, my name is Ludmilla" said the female tank destroyer.

"Oh god where did I just end" said Evan in a frustrated tone, letting a long sigh, he then waved at Cristal, who was standing in the hill with a WTF expression.

Cristal slowly descended the hill, trying not to fall or she would be hurt badly, her sniper rifle weighed like hell so she just threw it down, she felt a bit of relief and finished her descent, then she picked up the massive sniper rifle and went towards Evan and the weird tank.

"Please tell me this tank isn't alive" said Cristal pointing her finger towards the StuG III.

"Honestly, I don't know what the fuck is going, this….er…tank destroyer her just licked my face!" he said, Cristal looked at the StuG III eyes, which had a very strange color, like purple and blue combined.

"What's your name?" asked Cristal.

"Ludmilla, and yours?" the TD replied.

"Cristal McKenzie, nice to meet you Ludmilla" replied Cristal.

"Um Ludmilla, where are we?" she asked the girl StuG.

"Mountain Pass" the TD girl replied.

"Oh for Christ sake Cristal, now you're talking with tanks, great" Evan complained of their current situation, unaware he had unintentionally hurt the StuG feelings.

"Shut up Evan" she said giving him the finger, she then noticed the StuG III shed some tears.

"Oh look what you've done Evan, you'd hurt her feelings prick!" she said in a loud tone, reprimanding Evan.

"Since when a tank does even speaks?!" he asked, then the StuG III began to cry.

"Shut up Evan, just keep your mouth closed for a while" she commanded him with a tone in his voice that you just don't say no, he let out a sigh and shrugged.

"Ludmilla, don't cry, he didn't mean to hurt you" Cristal tried to calm the StuG girl down.

"But…but…he said.." she was interrupted by Cristal.

"He is just confused, he didn't mean any harm to you" she tried to comfort the StuG girl, who appeared to be mentally weak somehow, despite her being a tank destroyer.

"Uh Cristal?" asked Evan, his face focused on a road ahead.

"Evan shut up!" she yelled at him.

"Cristal, there's a Leopard 1 tank staring at us, and beside him is what looks like an old soviet SPG" said Evan, getting Cristal's immediate attention.

"You know our guns won't even tickle them right?" he asked.

"Ludmilla, who are those tanks?" asked Cristal, pointing her finger towards the two tanks ahead.

"I…I don't know" she replied.

"They look angry, what do we do?" said Evan, fear was starting to take over him, but he stood calm.

"If we run, they'll catch us, if we fight, we're going to be viciously murdered, if we surrender, see number two" he added.

"And they're closing in, we are so deep in doodoo right now" said Cristal, earning a YOU-DON'T-SAY grin from Evan, this day would get weirder than it was already.


	2. Friendly people

**I've decided this will continue**

**But don't expect updates so quick as i need time**

**because right now i'm dealing with three fics at the same time**

**Review and enjoy**

* * *

**Friendly people**

Evan's mind was racing as he analyzed their current situation, running was out of the question, firing back would do nothing more than piss them off, he finally let out a sigh and then he spoke up.

"Maybe we should stand still for a while, to see if those two over there are hostile" he said pointing his finger at the Leopard 1 and what seemed to be an ISU-152.

"Uh, we are so screwed" said Cristal.

The Leopard 1 said something to the ISU-152, and then the medium came towards the humans first, sniffing them like a dog would do to a stranger.

"Uh, please stop sniffing me, it feels awkward" said Evan a bit uncomfortable, he then got licked by the Leopard 1.

"Please stop, I really hate being licked" he complained.

"Sorry, I'm just curious, I've never seen err…creatures like you" said the Leopard.

"We are humans" said Cristal, rubbing the StuG III "cheek".

"What?" asked the Leopard 1

"Humans, H-U-M-A-N-S, very fragile beings" said Cristal.

"And we don't have any inborn weaponry, and our skin is less than a millimeter thick" Evan added.

"You easily could accidentally kill us" Cristal added, getting a curious look from the Leopard 1.

"We can't hurt you either, our guns are completely useless against your kind" Evan added, pointing his finger to his Steyr AUG.

The ISU-152 came slowly closer and closer; the Leopard 1 noticed this and spoke up.

"It's ok Luna, you can come" he said to the ISU-152.

"Uh…hello?" the ISU-152 said, female voice, she had very beautiful purple eyes.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Raven Hellsing, this ISU-152 here is my sister, Luna Nightingale" the Leopard 1 introduced both the ISU-152 and himself.

"My name is Cristal McKenzie and this prick here is Evan Ludwig" she introduced Evan and herself, however she earned a REALLY? Glance from Evan.

"And what's your name little Stuggy" the Leopard 1 asked, the StuG III felt a bit uncomfortable, she was a bit shy.

"Her name is Ludmilla" Cristal spoke up, earning a THANK-YOU look from the StuG III.

"She's also a bit shy, as you might've noticed" she added.

"You know, you shouldn't stand around here, this place is dangerous, you don't want to be caught by a Russian clan, they roam this area and can turn a peaceful encounter into a slugfest rather quickly" said Raven, he had some past experiences in Mountain Pass.

"Maybe dad would know what to do with them" Luna suggested, getting a nod from Raven.

"Do you have parents too?" asked Evan, surprised that even if this world was populated by AFV's, their way of life was somewhat similar to theirs.

"Yes, you would like to meet them; they've seen all kind of things already so they won't shoot you right away" said Raven, he put emphasis on "right away"

"Well, its ok by me, can I ….uh…ride on you?" asked Cristal like a ten year old kid.

"Uh…sure" said the Leopard a bit confused, he then noticed Cristal climbing on his hull and sitting on his barrel.

"Are you comfortable up there?" asked Evan, getting a thumb up from Cristal.

"You're so lazy Cristal" he said with a smirk.

Eventually the group of tanks and humans left the dangerous pass, on the short trip Cristal quickly became friends with both Raven and Luna, as for Evan he walked silently beside Ludmilla, occasionally glancing at the StuG, _I really should apologize to her, _he thought.

"Uh Ludmilla" he spoke, getting the StuG attention.

"I apologize of my behavior a back at the pass, I really didn't mean to hurt your feeling, and I'm just confused" he apologized himself.

"It's ok, I accept it, I would've reacted the same way you know" the female StuG accepted his apology.

"So, where do you come from?" asked Ludmilla.

"Uh, well we come from planet earth, our world is…uh…different, we build machines and during the course of our history we had many wars, however it was world war two that saw the development of…uh….your kind? Well, thing is armored fighting vehicles are built by us, and they're just soulless machines that we control" as Evan explained his origins Ludmilla felt a cold shiver go through her, for her the thought of soulless machines scared the hell out of her.

The group reached a somewhat large garage in a safe area; both the Leopard 1 and the ISU-152 entered the main door, but not without telling the humans and the tank destroyer to wait outside, a few minutes passed and the door opened up, revealing a different Leopard 1 and another ISU-152, both seemed to have some decades with them, the Leopard 1 spoke up.

"Welcome to our humble home, my name is Hans Hellsing, but I go by Scarface, and this lady here is Saralla Nightingale" he introduced himself and the other ISU-152.

"Nice to meet you" said Cristal bowing herself down.

"My name is Cristal McKenzie and that guy over there is Evan Ludwig" she introduced herself first and then pointed her finger towards Evan.

"I'm…Ludmilla" the StuG III introduced herself, a bit shy.

"Why don't you three come inside?" Saralla, the ISU-152 offered the trio.

"Oh, sure" said Cristal as they entered the large garage, well for them it was large as they were smaller than the average light tank.

"I'm sorry we don't have anything to offer to you, I assume humans don't drink fuel" said Saralla, with a SORRY expression on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing" said Cristal with a smile, she noticed Evan getting closer to Hans.

"Uh, excuse me sir, eh Scarface right?" he asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the Leopard 1 politely replied.

"As much as I have gathered your society is a civilized one right?" he asked, getting a positive nod from Scarface.

"That means you have your laws and morals and that kind of stuff, am I right?" he asked, his curiosity sparked.

"Yes you are, in fact we have our social distinctions, there are five classes: Light tanks, medium tanks, heavy tanks, tank destroyers and lastly self propelled guns, each class with his own pros and cons" the Leopard explained.

"But, do you have…uh…social discrimination?" asked Evans, the thought he was going too far.

"Yes, we do have them, usually self propelled guns are the most discriminated class, they can't defend themselves or can't do almost everything alone" he explained.

"Another question I have, as you are…uh…armored fighting vehicles... I assume you've had wars in the past" he said.

"Indeed we had, I myself was involved in one, world war two" he replied.

"You also had world war two, the Italian and German fascism and all of that?" he asked, very surprised their history was almost the same as human history.

"All of that, but it all ended in a shameful display of power and immorality, the nuclear bombs" he said.

"In our universe WWII ended with the Soviets raising the red flag on the Reichstag, we also have nukes, and we only used them twice against Japan in the '45" said Evan.

"Well here things ended rather different, the allies were successfully breaking through line after line, steamrolling town after town, cutting down the axis supplies, they were cornered, then they used as a last ditch effort the V2 rockets, but these rockets weren't the ordinary V2's, these ones had nuclear warheads, their yield was 15Kt" he explained their history.

"Every single country involved including Germany suffered the fury of the nukes and our way of life shattered into pieces, economical crisis emerged after that, entire countries dissolved into anarchy, the war turned into a struggle for survival with no belligerents or affiliations, every tank for itself" he added, shedding a tear.

"Oh…sorry if I went too far" he apologized.

"No, its ok, that's in the past now, right now we live in a semi-civilization, there are still places under total anarchy and "clans" roam this world" he said putting emphasis on the Clan word.

"Clans?" Evan was confused.

"Groups of tanks commanded by an individual, it is essentially what is left of the military of any country, they probably don't even know from when the tactics they use came from" he replied.

While Evan and Scarface had their history discussion, Cristal, Saralla, Ludmilla and Luna were talking about girl stuff, such as boyfriends and things like that, Luna nudged Cristal and spoke up.

"Do you like that guy, Evan?" she said with an evil tone.

"What, Evan!?" she felt embarrassed, and began to blush red.

"Yeah him" said Luna, Saralla couldn't help but chuckle and Ludmilla was on the verge of laughter.

"No, why should I!? He's just my friend, nothing more, nothing else!" she said in her defense.

"Ohh I just discovered a soft spot, what if I call him over here?" she said playfully.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T" Cristal's face was entirely red now.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny when you're red" said Luna.

"And you Ludmilla, do you have someone special?" asked Luna, making the StuG blush.

"Oh come on Ludmilla, there has to be someone" she added.

"Uh…his name is…uh" she was nervous, shy and umcomfortable.

"Come on Ludmilla, tell us already" said Luna, getting a not so gentle nudge from her mother.

"His name is Ayrton" she replied.

"What else?" asked Ludmilla.

"He's a tier five Sherman tank, and he comes from Brazil" she added, blushing even more.

"A Brazilian? Oh girl you're so lucky" she said with a playful growl.

"Please, can we talk about something else, I think Ludmilla is feeling uncomfortable" said Cristal, again getting a THANK-YOU glance from Ludmilla, then the group moved onto another topic, they would spend the night in the garage, as the humans were smaller they didn't need a lot of space, little the knew that in the next morning their adventure would take a U turn.


	3. Our history

**This chapter is mostly background**

**If the Alt-Hist part doesn't makes sense at all don't bother in telling me, i'm too lazy**

**Review and enjoy**

**Sorry for the long walls of text**

* * *

**Our history  
**

In the morning Evan was the first to wake up, he glanced at his watch, I was 4:30 AM way too early, he glanced at Cristal who looked like a dead corpse, not even in a gunfight she would wake up, he didn't even bother so he proceeded to go outside for some fresh air, he grabbed his Steyr AUG which provided him with some fake sense of security he did need, the sun wasn't rising yet and it was still dark.

Raven was the second to wake up, he stirred his suspension and grabbed a fuel can from the house stock and drank it almost immediately, he noticed the front door was open so he went to check it out, outside he found Evan staring at the horizon.

"Good morning Evan" said Raven.

"Same Raven" he replied, with a somewhat sad tone.

"What's wrong?" the young Leopard 1 asked.

"Don't misunderstand me, but we came from a fucked up world into another fucked up world, where we aren't likely to survive" said Evan with a smirk.

"How much fucked up was your world?" the young Leopard asked.

"Uh…I don't think you've ever heard of biological weapons, I'll try my best to explain what happened" he said, a bit uncomfortable.

"1987, Gorbachev is assassinated causing a massive political turmoil in the USSR, NATO is blamed for the assassination, the cold war almost turned hot, now in 2000 the USSR economy went sky high, China got invited to the Warsaw pact nations, they agreed, it was the 9/11 event that unleashed global war" he explained.

"Wow, so how you ended up in here?" asked Raven, still surprised after hearing Evan's story.

"In 2005 both sides considered to initiate MAD doctrine" he said while grabbing an MRE pack from his backpack and preparing to eat it.

"What's MAD doctrine?" the Leopard asked, he was getting more and more curious.

"Mutually Assured Destruction is the doctrine that allows full use of high yield weapons of mass destruction to ensure total and complete annihilation of both sides, hence its name" he explained.

"Also you have to add to the equation that in total both NATO and the USSR had enough nuclear warheads to destroy planet earth 47 times, that's a scary thought" he added, slowly eating what it was a can of beans with rice and a steak.

"Indeed" the Leopard 1 replied.

"No one dared to push the red button for very obvious reasons, so the US considered reviving an old project from back at '47, which original purposes included the use of highly advanced Nazi technology to uh…time travel and assassinate Adolf fucking Hitler, but for this case that objective was changed to save Gorbachev from the assassination plot, altering the course of history for good, it all looked good on paper, the hard part was getting the damn machine to work, which was an Ununpentium or element 115 eating machine, we tried other elements and we failed miserably, now on the year 2012 we re-discovered how to mass-produce element 115, based on an old Nazi technique, I never really understood how it worked but in the end we succeeded in creating uh… "fuel cells" for it" he added more to his story.

"In the end did you save the guy?" the Leopard asked.

"Nope, we haven't tried yet, Cristal and I were tasked in guarding a "device" which I assume it was an essential part for the functioning of the machine, honestly it was very strange to task two Special Forces soldiers to guard a device inside a MV-22 Osprey helo-plane that doesn't even have windows to shoot from, in the end Cristal triggered the device and we were knocked out cold, the next thing we know we are talking to a living tank destroyer" he ended his story.

"Your kind story seems very interesting to me, I wouldn't mind studying it someday" said the Leopard 1.

The other began to wake up and eat their usual breakfast; Cristal opened a pack of MRE which contained beef roast with different vegetables, after she finished her breakfast she went outside to meet Evan and Raven, who were wide awake from almost an hour ago.

"What's up Evan?" she asked greeting him.

"Uh not much, I was telling Raven our fucked up relationship with the communism" he replied.

"It isn't a cute story that's for sure, but I'm actually very curious about the Nazis in your "parallel universe" as my father fought against them in this universe" said the Leopard 1.

Hans had been eavesdropping on the conversation, _they've went through some nasty stuff, _he thought and then he rolled outside with his wife, Saralla but then he noticed.

"Our 'verse Nazis tried to exterminate the Jews, but then I don't know if you have religion here, anyways, concentration camps such as Auschwitz held many hundreds or maybe thousands, I don't remember quite exactly the number, where they held the Jew population in order to force them to work until death by either starvation or dehydration, the elder population got gas'd in special chambers, twins had it even worse, they were to be guinea pigs for Josef Mengele, genetic experiments, transplants, very big needles in the eyes, very creepy stuff, all of that without anesthesia, I'm glad that sucker is six feet under now" said Evan, explaining their universe events during WWII.

"Extermination at its finest then" both the humans and the young Leopard glanced at Scarface.

"Not so different of what happened here, but instead of Jews, it was the poor low tiers, they wanted to create super soldiers from the very beginning of their life, only German population, and the other nations low tier population? Massive extermination" he added, making Raven feel shivers running across his hull, the thought of someone experimenting on him when he was only a tier 1 really freaked the hell out of him.

"In our 'verse WWII ended up with 60+ million casualties, both military and civilians, it was a fucking bloodbath that lasted six years" he said, it was a really high number after all.

Evan let out a long sigh, his uncle died in Auschwitz, even though he didn't even meet him as he was long dead before he was even born, he hated the Nazis with a passion, he had shot in the past a random skinhead on the streets of L.A. he wanted to change the topic of conversation.

"So Cristal, what are we going to do today?" he asked, successfully changing the topic.

"I was hoping to explore a little more and see what we can hunt to eat, we aren't gonna live of MRE's forever you know" she replied,

"I haven't seen this 'verse fauna, maybe it is similar to ours, but then with what are we going to hunt?" he asked, rubbing his neck with his hand.

"This" she said patting her oversized .50 caliber sniper rifle.

"You know that would disintegrate the poor animal right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Uh you're right, what about yours?" she asked pointing her index finger towards Evan's Steyr AUG.

"Too weak and the ACOG is dead" he said letting out a sigh in frustration, his ACOG, or Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight was dead, the chevrons didn't display at all and the zoom feature didn't work at all.

"Electronics sucks" he added.

"My scope still works, maybe because it doesn't use any electronic parts, but then I don't think it fits in your AUG, and even if we manage to fit it somehow it would still be annoying, the scope is too damn big for such a small rifle, and it also offers a shitload of zoom, 40X times magnification, average combat range past the 1.2 kilometers" she replied, they were screwed.

"What about the water supply?" he asked.

"We have water to last three days, that if we ration it" she replied, shrugging in the process.

"We can help you with the water, there's a waterfall not so far from here" Scarface said pointing his barrel in the direction, down a bumpy dirt road.

"We grab the water and we boil it" said Cristal, making Scarface rise an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

"To kill any germs or bacteria in it, we humans can get sick so easily" she replied.

"I remember in a mission a few months ago where we had to retrieve a soviet defector from a camp near the Amazon river, we were being hunted by soviets and at the same time trying to survive dehydration, we got separated and the guy panicked, he drank water from I don't know where, the moment we found him, he had an infection and died the next day" said Evan, Cristal also remembered that occasion.

"Such an awful way to die" said Cristal, imagining what the poor soviet went through.

The trio decided to begin their trip to the waterfall, totally unaware they were being watched from far away.

"The Hellhound has been spotted"

"What the hell are those creatures?"

"I don't know, remain undetected"

"Roger that"


	4. Voyager

**This chapter took me a very long time**

**Voyager belongs to Voyager15, he wanted to make me add him to my story so well here it is**

**Review and enjoy**

* * *

**Voyager**

The road to the waterfall was a bit bumpy but overall quiet, Evan had seen some animals by now, _maybe their fauna isn't so different from ours, _he thought for a moment, pursing his lips, then he noticed movements in some bushes, years of experience kicked in and he raised his gun, taking aim at the movement, his finger was on the trigger, ready to fire even though if it was another tank it wouldn't do anything to it.

"What's wrong?" asked Cristal, who was riding on top of Scarface.

"Movement, bushes" he replied, still in battle mode.

Cristal glanced at Scarface eyes, who shrugged and rotated his turret towards the movement, his long 105mm Bordkannone set in the bushes, any tank would have a hard time standing a HEAT shot from that gun, as for Cristal she took our the magazine out of her sniper rifle, checked the type of bullets, which were standard .50BMG, she shoved the magazine into one of her ammo pockets and from other pulled another magazine, this one packing AP SLAP, modified specially to fit in her rifle, at least she could punch through 19mm of armor, that's something at least.

Even though the ACOG sight wasn't working it didn't pose a real problem for Evan, he had memorized the location of the chevrons and the center dot, the bushes began to shake a bit more and out of them a small bunny jumped out.

"Aww isn't it cute!?" said Cristal jumping from Scarface's turret, she went to pick up the bunny.

"I'm gonna shoot it" said Evan.

"NO!" replied Cristal taking the bunny away.

"I was just kidding" replied Evan letting out a chuckle.

They didn't know they were being watched by a T-28 Russian medium tank from a safe distance, this T-28 watched the scene unfold with curiosity, what were those creatures? He couldn't know, he had already seen very weird things in the past, so he wasn't surprised, more like he was intrigued by them, but he was on a trip and he was running low on time, he formed up a plan to confuse them by firing his machine guns at them, missing on purpose so he could scare them and run away.

"You're so bad Evan" said Cristal with a frown, she placed the bunny on the ground, the bunny then left the area surprisingly quick.

Suddenly a barrage of machinegun fire almost got them.

"GET DOWN!" screamed Evan as he rolled to avoid the 7.92mm bullets, then the shooter appeared, a big long interwar design raced down a hill at a surprisingly quick pace, Evan unloaded his Steyr AUG onto the tank, doing nothing to it, but Cristal did, she fired her sniper rifle using a 45 degrees canted iron sights to aim, from seven shots only one made impact, shattering the T-28 left side suspension, throwing its threads and skidding into a VERY BIG rock, the tank's right side slammed the rock hard enough to make the T-28 black out.

"Whew, that was close" said Cristal; she then glanced at Evan who was holding his leftleg, small bits of blood covering his woodland camo pants.

"ARE YOU HURT!?" Cristal yelled at him worried.

"It's just a scratch" said Evan, placing his hand on Cristal's face to keep her away.

Scarface could only laugh after what he had seen.

"Yeah yeah keep laughing" said Cristal with a frown

"The bullet grazed my leg, nothing more" said Evan getting up, shaking a bit, he then glanced at the unconscious T-28.

"He seems to be hurt, we should help him" said Cristal, who then looked at Scarface, who just shrugged.

"Uhh, excuse me but that tank just moments ago was shooting at us, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" said Evan, yelling in that last part.

"Scarface, what do you think of this?" asked Evan.

"Don't look at me" said Scarface shrugging.

"I think one of his eyes is hurt! We can't just leave him here to die!" said Cristal.

"Fine then" said Evan, letting out a long sigh in defeat.

Their original task of going to the waterfall had taken an U turn into making sure the T-28 would survive, the humans began to work on the medium tank under the directions of Scarface, they discovered another fact of the world they lived in, the tanks weren't actual machines, but instead fully organic living beings, they had spent at least two hours working on the medium tank when said tank began to wake up.

"Uh…Oh…Ahh…wha….what" the T-28 was beginning to wake up, alerting Evan who was standing on the engine deck, he quickly grabbed his Steyr AUG, prepared for everything, Cristal did the same with her sniper rifle, taking aim at the T-28's right side armor from beside Scarface, who at the same time nudged the T-28.

"Wha…WHAT!?" the T-28 was wide awake now, at first he was spooked but then he saw the long Bordkannone taking aim at him, he then felt a weird disgusting sensation of something crawling on his engine deck, he shook a bit not realizing he had a human on top of him

"Stand still!" screamed Evan, kicking his engine deck three times.

"Ouch…that hurts!" the T-28 yelled back, he then was slapped by the Leopard 1.

"Who are you?" asked the Leopard 1, the T-28 stared into those piercing dark green eyes.

"Vo…Voyager" said the T-28 a bit nervous, he had a tier ten right in front of him, he then turned his turret backwards to see a very strange creature standing on his engine deck.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, name's Evan Ludwig" said the creature standing in two legs on his engine deck.

"What are you?" asked Voyager, he wasn't surprised, but rather intrigued.

"I'm a human, H-U-M-A-N" said Evan.

"And we are very fragile, as you can see one of your bullets grazed my left leg, moments ago it was a bloody fountain" he added pointing his finger to the bandage in his left leg, which seemed to be covered in coagulated blood.

"I see, now can you get off me please?" asked Voyager, Evan nodded and jumped out of the engine deck.

"You're lucky Cristal was here, she convinced us to help you" said Evan pointing his finger to the other female human.

"Hi there, I'm Cristal McKenzie" said Cristal as she ran to hug the medium's front, Voyager then blushed.

"Uh…nice to meet you?" said Voyager blushing wildly.

"Excuse me but I've got a call to take" said Scarface as he retreated to a more private distance.

"Hello?" he picked up the long range radio call.

"_Honey, it's me, Saralla_" he heard her wife cute voice, he smiled when he heard her.

"What is it Sara?" he asked.

"_The entire gang is coming to pay a visit" _said Saralla with a happy tone.

"That's very good" replied Scarface, he hadn't seen his friends in a long while, who he guessed would have a sudden interest in the humans.

"_Also, your father is coming with them_" she added, Scarface didn't expect that.

"Okay, hey do you mind if we take home a new guest?" he asked to his wife, she was the one who owned the house, so it was her rules.

"_Sure, just make sure he doesn't cause much trouble_" she replied, giving him permission to take Voyager home.

"Well, thanks, I've got to go hon, see you later" said Scarface.

"_Goodbye sweetie_" said Saralla, he then finished the long range call, he glanced at the T-28 who had befriended the two humans absurdly fast.

"Okay, Voyager do you mind coming to my place?" asked Scarface, making the T-28 raise an eyebrow.

"I mean, we can't just leave you on your own here, all alone by yourself" he added, making Voyager shrug.

"Good, now my wife called me, we are going to have guest coming to my home, very old friends of mine, and also my father's coming" said Scarface, it made Voyager feel a bit uncomfortable, he didn't like to be with many strangers at the same time nor did he like to stay in one place for too long.

"Friends?" asked Cristal.

"Yes Cristal, friends, the man also has a social life you dumbass" said Evan.

"Uh…my father is what worries me" said Scarface.

"What do you mean?" Asked Evan.

"He's kind of….creepy" replied Scarface.

"How creepy?" asked Cristal.

"Wait until you see him" replied Scarface.

Eventually the group left the area, Scarface and Evan traveled quietly while Cristal and Voyager were chatting about who knows what, the T-28 proved to be hyperactive and friendly with Cristal, who was sitting on his turret, playing with a .50BMG bullet, the trip went without any interruptions

Once the group arrived to the house both Evan and Scarface went inside, but Voyager and Cristal stood outside chatting, Evan watched from the inside, those_ two are really one for the other_¸ he thought, then he felt a nudge from Scarface.

"Yes Scarface?" he politely asked.

"Is your leg ok? Maybe Sara can take a look at that" he asked.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch" he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Scarface.

"Yeah, no need to bother" said Evan with a smile.

Outside both Voyager and Cristal were talking about past experiences involving booms, then Voyager came up with an idea.

"Hey, I have an idea" said Voyager.

"Huh?" Cristal raised an eyebrow.

"Let's blow some stuff up, I've got plenty of high explosive shells" he said.

"Sounds like fun!" cheered Cristal, both Cristal and Voyager began to set up an explosive "net" around a small hill with an almost vertical slope, Voyager obviously couldn't climb but Cristal always carried with her hiking equipment, so she began to climb the hill, placing HE shells against the rocks, after she finished she descended as fast as she could.

"Done!" she said, now the dilemma.

"How are we going to trigger them?" asked Voyager, trying to come up with some kind of mechanism.

"I know, what if I snipe them from far away" Suggested Cristal.

"With what?" he asked.

"With my rifle, did you think this was tool or something?" she said patting her sniper rifle.

"I honestly thought so" said Voyager a bit embarrassed, then the explosive duo retreated to a safer distance.

"Do you think the others would freak out?" asked Voyager.

"Probably" she replied as she laid on the ground and deployed her rifle, she was 700 meters away so she placed the center above the target so the bullet drop would force the bullet to land dead center, she then checked the wind velocity.

"What are you doing?" asked Voyager, he was curious.

"Sniping is an art" she replied, moving the scope a bit to the right, she then pulled the trigger, the .50 caliber bullet left the barrel and gained a curved trajectory and landed right on one of the HE shells center, detonating it and the rest of the shells at the same time, the result was a beautiful explosion.

"WHOAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!" both cheered, a scared Evan ran out of the house to see what happened.

"YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" he yelled at them.

"What? Can't we have some fun?" she asked, mocking him.

"You shouldn't waste bullets just like that!" he said.

"It was just one! And besides I have 4 other magazines" she replied in defense, making him growl, roll his eyes and get back inside the house.

"He's so grouchy" said Voyager.

"Indeed he is, he's like an older brother sometimes" she replied.

"I can tell" said Voyager shrugging.

Eventually boredom got them and they went inside, Cristal ate an MRE pack and Saralla gave Voyager an apple-orange mix fuel can, which he slowly drank.

It was already night and everyone had gotten to sleep, about 10-12 miles away a lone black Leopard 2A5 cruised the land at a slow pace of 25 km/h, his eyes were like those of a reptile or a snake, blood red and with yellow pupils, the air around him felt heavy for anyone who would come near him and his appearance would scare away anything alive, this Leopard 2A5 is the last known Strigoi and his name is Nosferatu Hellsing.


	5. Stark

**Another chapter for your enjoyment, a bit short though**

**More things to come **

**Review, favorite, follow, whatever**

* * *

**Stark**

Commander John Stinger sat on his chair, they have made some progress since the two soldiers disappearance, he felt an urge to go and grab his usual morning coffee so he went to the cafeteria and noticed armed soldiers rushing outside, something happened, then the air raid siren started to sound, the base was under attack.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He demanded to know.

"RUSSIANS INBOUND!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"HOW MANY!?" asked Stinger.

"Hundreds, maybe thousands!" said the soldier, then a bomb landed in the building next to the cafeteria.

"SCRAMBLE ALL FIGHTERS!" Ordered Stinger, he then ran towards his office, he glanced at his desk and pressed a hidden button, which revealed a secret stand, holding an AA-12 Automatic shotgun with four magazines of explosive ammo, 28 shots each.

"IVAN, YOU DON'T FUCK WITH COMMANDER STINGER" he declared with a maniacal laugh.

The battle had been raging for ten minutes, Raptors and Flankers tearing up the sky and Spetznaz troops assaulting Area 51 onboard Hind-D choppers.

"Spetznaz inbound!" Screamed Sergeant Neil Stark.

A group of ten spetznaz assaulted the corridor but were shred to unrecognizable pieces by Commander Stinger's explosive shotgun.

"Retreat to the device room, we cannot allow it to fall!" he ordered.

"Stark, go! I'll keep them busy" said Stinger, reloading his AA-12.

"Roger! Lucas, Miller with me!" said Stark calling another two soldiers, they darted towards the elevators that went deep underground.

"Johannes, Marco, set up a defensive perimeter on the elevators" ordered Stinger as he unloaded into more spetznaz.

"CONTROL TOWER TOOK A HIT!" said one of the soldiers.

"Reaper 2 fox two!" one F-22 pilot said as he fired an AIM-9 missile towards a SU-35 Flanker, nailing it.

"Reaper 1 fox two" another F-22 pilot downed another SU-35.

"There's too many of them!" said Reaper 2.

"Archer 4 took a hit! He's going down!" said Archer 1 before taking a hit.

"Archer leader is down!" reported Reaper 1.

"More fighters approaching airspace!" said Reaper 2.

"Fulcrums!" he added, banking right to avoid a missile.

"WHAT!? RADAR'S GONE!?" Archer 2 said in surprise.

"THEY'RE DROPPING TANKS!" reported Archer 3 before being shot down.

"Archer 3 is d" Archer 2 was also shot down.

"W e are being overrun!" said Reaper 2 while firing at one of the transports dropping tanks.

As the battle for air superiority was raging Sergeant Stark headed into the sector 4A, the device chamber, he entered the chamber to see scientists working on the teleporter.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, SEAL THIS CHAMBER!" he ordered, the other two soldiers with him locked the 20cm blast door, then they set up a machine gun post near the portal.

On the surface Commander Stinger's troop were being overwhelmed, the base's Stryker MGS' were no match against the soviet T-90's.

"Hammer 1 to all Hammer units, send the ivans back to Russia" Hammer 1 was a Stryker MGS formation leader.

"Hammer 2 roger" said another Stryker MGS crew

"Hammer 3 took a hit! He's burning in fla-" Hammer 4 also took a hit.

"DAMMIT HAMMER 2 RETREAT!" ordered Hammer 1, it was too late, Hammer 2 had already been knocked out, Hammer 1 was smart enough to disengage and retreat.

"This is Base Commander John Stinger, we will not surrender, fight back soldiers!" he said through a loudspeaker.

"Reaper 1 fox two" said Reaper 1, downing his fourth plane.

"DAMMIT, I TOOK A HIT, BAILING OUT" said Reaper 2, Reaper 1 saw his squadron mate eject safely, he then got invaded by fear as he saw his radar, only he remained against at least two dozens of Flankers, and he only had two missiles left.

"This is Reaper 1, permission to land to re arm!" he asked to control tower, unaware such building didn't exist anymore, he saw a bright flash of light and then he got struck.

"Damn, ejecting" he said as he pulled the ejection handle.

"The base has fallen!" screamed a soldier beside Stinger.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" he said unloading his last magazine, when his shotgun made the *click* noise he pulled his custom silver chrome M-1917 and unloaded all seven bullets into a russian spetznas, but he got shot.

"Damn, i'm hit!" he screamed before being finished off by a headshot from another Russian.

"Commander Stinger is dead!" screamed one soldier.

"Hal, get a hold of yourself and keep firing" said one soldier, moments later a sniper killed him.

"Someone gets me a medic!" shouted a soldier wanting help.

The resistance lasted for some minutes before the Russian managed to secure the base upper levels, they managed to get into the underground complex, assaulting room after room, sector after sector until they got to sector 4A, their primary target, which was behind a blast door.

"Stark! Russians outside!" said Miller, suddenly the blast door blasted open revealing dozens of Russian commandoes, Miller opened fire, successfully mowing down the first wave with his M60E4 machine gun, he saw a small object flying towards him in slow motion, it was a grenade and that was his last moment of life, what happened next was that his insides were spread all over the place.

"Keep firing" said Stark, suddenly a shot flew past him and landed on the portal, activating it by accident, Stark saw this as an opportunity to escape, after he realized he was the only one alive that wasn't Russian, he lobbed a grenade at the commandos and then dived for the portal, which closed afterwards.

Stark felt a nudge, someone was trying to wake him up, he felt the nudging become stronger and when he opened his eyes he saw something that freaked the hell out of him, a tank with eyes and a mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed, getting up on his feet very quickly, he checked his gun, his M16A4 with an under slung grenade launcher was still with him so he trained his gun at the tank.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Stark was really freaked, he glanced from side to side to make up his environment, which seemed to be a small waterfall and a dirt road, the tank in front of him blinked and sniffed him.

"You don't seem to belong to here" said the tank with a female voice.

_Did that tank just talk to me? Am I going crazy? _Stark thought, he then lowered his gun.

"Where am i?" asked Stark, still not sure if that was even real.

"Mountain Pass" replied the tank, Stark didn't expect the tank to answer.

"Is this even real?" he asked

"As far as I can see I'm pretty real" said the tank, Stark examined the tank in front of him and made out the model, a StuG III tank destroyer.

"What are you?" asked the StuG III.

"Sergeant Neil Stark, USAF and a human" he replied.

"Oh…I'm Rose Kasaragi, tier five StuG III tank destroyer"

"Okay…uhh Rose, where I can spend the night safely?" asked Stark.

"We were going to a friend's place, maybe you can come" she replied.

"We?" he was confused, were there other being like her?

"Rose! Where are you!" another female voice, though more mature called.

"Over here mom!" she yelled back.

_Mom? What the heck?, _he thought, he still didn't believe he was living a fairytale

Stark saw as an STB-1 tank appeared followed by what seemed to be an old German WWII tank, he stood still watching how both tank nuzzled the StuG III, he was shocked with what he was seeing.

"Look mom, I found a hu…hu.." she tried to say human but she coudln't

"Human" said Stark, interrupting her.

"Sergeant Neil Stark, USAF" he introduced himself.

"Nagumo Kasaragi, I'm this little beauty's mother" said the STB-1, Stark saw the WWII tank looking at him.

"Name's Mobius" said the WWII German tank with a smirk on his face.

"Sweetie don't be a jerk with the human" said Nagumo.

"Uhh…" Stark began to feel uncomfortable.

"Mom, can we take the human to aunt Sara's" asked Rose.

"Sure hon" replied Nagumo

"Come on Stark, follow us" said Rose as she darted towards a dirt road.

"Uhh, I can't run that fast" he said, then Mobius approached him.

"Hop onto me" said the Panther II.

"Really?" asked the human, getting a nod from the Panther II, Stark proceeded to climb the tank, he then sat on the engine deck.

"Feeling comfortable?" asked Mobius.

"Not really" replied Stark.

"We are going to visit a friend, don't freak out if you see more weirdoes" said Mobius.

"Uh huh" replied Stark, he checked his M16A4 to find his ACOG 4X dead.

"What the?" he then checked on his gear, his watch didn't work, his radio was toast.

"My gear's dead?" he said in a low tone.

"Is there something wrong back there?" asked Mobius.

"Just my gear's dead, my ACOG doesn't works, I hope my gun can still fire at least" he replied, taking aim at the nowhere, he then fired a three round burst.

"At least it works" he said, letting out a sigh, he wasn't on human earth that's for sure and he didn't know what this world had for him, all he knew is that he was so screwed.


	6. Rose's temper

**This one is long and i promise the next one will be longer.**

**Horoble mention to TheGreatHetzer for helping me here**

**Please review, thanks**

* * *

**Rose's temper**

Stark had been riding on top of Mobius engine deck, checking his gun from time to time, he was indeed very nervous, the world around him seemed to be like back in the XV century, he glanced at the turret of the tan and spoke up.

"Uh...so...Mobius...who are these...friends you are going to visit?" He asked the German medium tank, which turned out to be a Panther II.

"Some tanks we have known for a very long time. Good friends that have always been there for us when we needed them." Mobius looked back at him to get another glance of what he used to be.

"You'll see soon enough" he added.

"I still can't get over the fact that I'm talking with a tank" said Stark after letting out a sigh.

"Trust me, you will get used to it eventually." Mobius said with a chuckle.

"I can't go home either, USA got invaded by reds apparently, most likely i'll be dead by the week here" said Stark, if Area 51 got attacked by such a massive force, then that meant some part of the USA had already fallen to the reds.

"Wait, the USA was invaded by the Russians in your world? How did that happen?" Mobius let out a sigh. For all he knew his old family was probably dead by now.

"Area 51 was under siege, Raptors and Flankers tearing the sky, Hinds harassing our Strykers and finally some T-90's showed up, our unit was stationed there and we tried to hold the base but eventually we got outnumbered, i activated a portal we were developing and i got here where i met your...uhh...daughter?" said Stark.

"Interesting story. Sounds like you were getting your butts handed to you, no offense." He shot Mobius a look, but then he started messing with his gun again.

"None taken" said Stark.

"That gun won't help you, what you need is a bazooka." Said Mobius, _Did he said Bazooka? _Thought Stark.

"My M16A4 won't do shit to a car but at least I have some incendiary grenades for the M320 grenade launcher...wait...did you mention a bazooka? how do you know about those?" Stark was confused.

"You aren't the first human to step foot in this world." Said Mobius, this caught Stark with the guard down.

"What do you mean i am not the first human? there's more like me here?" asked Stark in disbelief.

"Not anymore, as far as I know." Said Mobius. He decided against telling him his back story, all that info would be too much for him to comprehend.

"And there goes my hopes of survival" said Stark with a smirk on his face.

"Now I wouldn't say that. There might be one left. And I already said it before but I'll say it again, we'll protect you." Said Mobius, trying to lift his mood a little.

"Sorry for being pessimist but i can't really help it, i mean, your kind can easily kill me accidentally, and i don't if you have noticed it but i don't have something to eat nor water to drink, and i don't think you eat meat or drink water" said Stark after letting a long sigh out.

"But there are animals here, and water still exists, so I'm sure you can find a way. Humans always do." Said Mobius.

"Well that changes things" said Stark, his hopes rose sky high

"So, are you two married or something" asked Stark pointing his finger to Nagumo

"Yep. Best decision we've ever made." Replied Mobius, he then smiled at Nagumo, and she looked back at him and did the same.

"And this is our lovely daughter Rose. I'm sure you've met her already." Rose turned and smiled back as well.

"We all make a very happy family." He added.

"Seems like it, i can't stop wondering where my family is at right now, last time i saw them was in our side of the iron curtain, that was more than a decade ago" said Stark pulling out of his pocket an old black and white photograph of him, his wife and his two daughters, he observed it for a while and then he shoved it into one of his pockets.

"I'm sorry for your family. I feel the same way about my mom and dad, haven't seen them for 20 years." Said Mobius, he then paused for a while.

"So tell me more about what is happening where you came from, sounds interesting." He said after the pause

"Area 51 was a testing ground for...secret weapons...we were working on a "time machine" to put it that way to save Gorbachev from being assassinated" explained Stark, a bit of frustration could've be sensed around him.

"Tch, you know what's funny?" asked Stark with a smirk

"What?" Mobius said, confused about what the human was about to say.

"Those fucker didn't knew there was an active 5 megaton nuke ready to blow the base to hell" said Stark with an evil chuckle.

"Looks like someone was prepared" Replied Mobius with an evil smile.

"Let's hope the nuke did go off and the teleporter was blown to hell alongside the entire base" Said Stark.

"It would be very very bad if Ivan founds his way into this world" he added.

"Yeah, let's hope that didn't happen." Said Mobius.

"But then, this world isn't human friendly to be honest" said Stark

"They would have a bad time with its population" he said with a chuckle.

"If any came, they'll be in a world of hurt." Said Mobius, smiling at Rose.

Eventually the group arrived to Mobius' friend's home, it did look like a relatively large house, but then it was maybe because of Stark's size compared to the tanks size.

"Is that the place?" asked Stark pointing his finger at the relatively big house; the doors seemed to be like those of a garage.

"That would be it. Now, one of our friends might be a little bit scary, but don't worry, he won't hurt you. Then again he might not be here yet." Said Mobius, warning the human about someone else appearance.

"What do you mean a bit scary?"Asked Stark, instinctively tightening his grip on his assault rifle

"Just a little bit demonic, don't worry, I've been that way too, doesn't make him a bad guy." Replied Mobius with a chuckle at the end.

"Um...ok...I might need a little bit of help there, i can't stand a conversation about me around a lot of strangers, don't get me wrong, i just get to feel uncomfortable, especially when everyone dwarfs me" said Stark, rubbing his neck.

The group approached the house, which's door was open, Stark jumped onto the ground from Mobius engine deck

"Thanks for the ride" he said with a smile.

"You are very welcome. Just stick with me, it'll be alright. Come on guys, lets say hi to our old friends!" said Mobius with a smile.

Stark entered the house with the group to see two Leopard 1's two ISU-152's a T-28 and a StuG III.

"Oh, hello there!" One of the ISU-152, which seemed the older one darted to greet the new visitors, and so did the other tanks with the exception of the T-28 and the StuG III, Stark tried to stand behind Mobius so he could not draw too much attention, but Nagumo decided to play a joke against him.

"Sara, we found a little lost cute creature" said the STB-1 with an intentional childish voice.

"What is it?" asked the ISU-152.

"A human, little lost cute human" she said pointing her barrel towards Stark

Stark blushed red like a tomato and glanced at Mobius with a SAVE-ME expression

"Come on guys, cut him some slack. He had to deal with some serious crap lately." He said, hoping that was enough.

Stark shot a THANK-YOU glare at Mobius.

"What's your name human?" asked one of the Leopards who seemed to be the older one.

"Sergeant Neil Stark, USAF" Stark introduced himself.

"Name's Hans Hellsing" said the Leopard.

"Mine is Saralla Nightingale" said one of the ISU-152's

"And these two guys here are my sons, Luna and Raven" she added, introducing the other Leopard and the other ISU-152

"I'll be outside for a while" said Stark, he in his mind was thinking on bailing the hell out of there.

"Stay safe, you never know what may be lurking around out here." Mobius said jokingly to Stark.

"Been a while since we've seen you four! How have you guys and gals been?" He asked Hans and his gang.

"We picked up those two over there" said Hans pointing to the T-28 and the StuG III

"Their names are Ludmilla and Voyager" he added

"We also picked up two humans, they're upstairs" said Saralla, Stark who was outside didn't hear it, he was focused in smoking a cigarette

"Where are all these people coming from? Any idea?" asked Mobius, a bit confused about the human's origins.

"The humans said they're SpecOps who were stationed in a facility called Area 51" said Hans.

"NO WAY! Our guy said he's from Area 51 too!" said Rose.

"We need to get them together. Maybe they are friends?" suggested Mobius, he thought they had a connection of sorts.

"Luna, please go get the humans" said Saralla.

"Sure mom" she replied disappearing on the ramp leading upstairs.

Stark was outside finishing his smoke when he felt a nudge from Mobius.

"Yes?" he asked

"Hey, did you happen to have two soldiers go missing recently?" said Mobius with a grin.

"Yes, PFC Evan Ludwig and Corporal Cristal Mckenzie, disappeared alongside an MV-22" said Stark

"You might want to follow me then." Suggested Mobius, Stark shot a confused glare at him.

"Why?" he asked a bit confused

"You'll see..." Mobius replied with a grin the size of Antarctica.

Luna went upstairs to look for the two humans, who after a while came downramp(lol not downstairs), on the door they saw a Panther II entering the house.

"Must be one of the visitors" said Cristal

Stark followed Mobius into the house and was met by two very familiar faces.

"I'll be damned" he said, suddenly he saw Cristal jumping to hug him.

"STARKY!" she screamed before jumping towards him to hug him.

"Agh, Cristal get off...me" he said as he was being hugged.

"Mobius...help me out" he added.

"Not this time." Said Mobius letting an amused chuckle out.

Evan came from behind Cristal and pulled her out of the hug.

"Let Starky breath" he said with an angry parent tone.

"Starky? how cute" said Hans, who was watching from nearby.

"So, Stark, what happened while we weren't there?" asked Evan.

"Uhh...not much...besides the fact we got invaded by a massive Ivan concentration...nothing more" he replied with a highly sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Stinger's dead, Reapers were shot down, the Hammers were destroyed, and we lost the base" he added with a very serious tone in his voice.

"How's that possible?" asked Cristal.

"I honestly don't know, it looked like half their air force has hovering above us" he replied.

"How did you come here?" asked Evan.

"Through the portal" he replied.

"Were you followed?" asked Evan again.

"Not as far as I know" he replied.

"I woke up in the middle of nowhere and got a ride from this guy here" he said patting Mobius frontal glacis

"Not every day you get to meet a human, how could I pass up the opportunity?" said Mobius with a grin on his face.

"Excuse me but what's your name?" asked Cristal, referring to the Panther II

"Mobius. Just call me Mobius." He said to the human.

"Mobius..um...nice name, mine is Cristal McKenzie" said Cristal, introducing herself to the Panther II.

"And i'm Evan Ludwig" said Evan, also introducing himself.

Rose came towards Mobius, she seemed nervous.

"Daddy, can i go out with Luna and Raven? we won't get into trouble" asked the StuG III

"Where to? Only if I can know you will be safe." Asked Mobius

"We're gonna see some friends" she replied.

"What do you mean go see? You know that we don't leave each other, and I'm sure that is Hans and Saralla knew, Luna and Raven wouldn't be going either." Said Mobius with a negative tone.

"But dad!" she said frustrated, Evan and Cristal had already retreated and Stark was the only one who couldn't recognize a potential rage fit

"Rose, I'm not saying no because I don't want you to have fun, I just don't think its safe. I don't want anything happening to you because I love you." Said Mobius trying to reason with her.

"I'll go with her" said Stark.

"THIS IS NOT FOR HUMANS!" she snapped at him, he rolled on his knees to avoid a swing with her barrel, he then raised his assault rifle and readied the grenade launcher.

"ROSE KASARAGI!" She looked at her father with an OH-CRAP look on her face.

"Meet me and your mother outside. Now!." Said Mobius, he was angered a bit.

Stark had his grip on his assault rifle tightened, he had his finger ready to pull the trigger, but after a while he lowered his gun.

"Sorry for aiming my gun at your daughter, years of war kicked into me in a second" said Stark

"You're fine, it was self defense. It wouldn't have hurt her anyway. If you will excuse me, I think me and my wife are going to have a quick chat with our daughter." He said to Stark.

Nagumo appeared out of the nowhere, Stark could swear she teleported right in front of him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Your daughter nearly killed me, Mobius' outside with her" replied Stark with a smirk.

"I'm gonna go outside" said Nagumo as she left outside towards her husband and daughter.

"What did she do?" she asked to Mobius

"Almost took Stark's face off with a swing of her barrel." I said while looking at Rose.

"Young lady why did you did that!?" asked Nagumo with angry mother tone

"She was mad that she couldn't go out to some random place with Raven and Luna. Who knows where they were intending on going." He replied with a smirk

"Do Hans have knowledge about it?" asked Nagumo

"I was just going to tell him." He looked at Rose, who was looking down in shame. He let out a sigh, feeling some sympathy for her.

"I understand that you want to have fun, which is perfectly normal for someone your age. The thing is, Raven and Luna might not always make good decisions. I just don't want you to get lost or hurt." Mobius explained to her why he wasn't letting her go.

"Now Rose, go apologize to Stark" said Nagumo, Rose then reversed and got into the house.

"Stark, forgive me for snapping at you" said Rose to the human.

"It's nothing, I forgive you" said Stark, rubbing her "cheek".

"I have to apologize too, I brought my gun to you, I felt bad for it" added Stark, Rose glanced at him and then licked him.

Rose began to shed some tears, she felt guilty for near killing the human.

"Rose, don't cry, its ok" said the human wiping her tears with his arm.

Stark looked at Mobius with a strange expression. He couldn't help but smile, his reaction was priceless.

"Rose, it's ok, i forgive you but please stop crying" said Stark glancing at Mobius, his face obviously said HOW-DO-I-STOP-HER?

"You don't." He said to stark.


	7. Search and rescue I

**Wow, this is my longest piece of work, well i couldn't have made it without TheGreatHetzer's help so credits to him.**

**Please read, enjoy, review.**

* * *

**Search and rescue  
**

**PART I**

The black Leopard 2A5 had arrived to the area, he saw the house in the distance with the main door closed, he approached the house and made toc-toc noise in the door, moments later the door opened revealing Hans.

"Long time no sees Hans" said Nosferatu.

"Come inside dad" said Hans, inviting him to come, he then was greeted by every tank inside.

Stark showed up and saw the Leopard 2A5, or more precisely said Leopard's eyes, the Leopard glanced at Stark and approached to him, sniffing him.

"Uhh...hello?" said Stark, unsure on how the main battle tank would react.

"Hello human" said the Leopard 2A5.

"My name is Nosferatu Hellsing, i'm Hans' father" said the Leopard 2A5 introducing himself.

"Sergeant Neil Stark, USAF" said Stark, he couldn't cut the military customs that were drilled into him for so many years.

"Ok guys, let's leave old Starky alone now." Said Mobius, receiving a look from Stark.

"He's had to deal with some serious stuff recently, and he is probably still confused. Oh, and welcome back Nosferatu, haven't seen you in a while!" Mobius stepped in to save him from personal space invasion.

"I have been busy, but hey i decided to pay a visit to my family" said Nosferatu.

Stark began to mess with his gun again, it was a sign he was bored and didn't knew what to do now, he pulled a bullet out of the magazine and started to play with it making tricks with, including throwing the bullet into the air.

Stark looked bored. He played and fidgeted with his bullets, so Mobius decided to do something fun with him.

"Hey Starky, wanna blow something up?" suggested Mobius trying to lift his mood.

Stark glanced at the suggestion and then spoke.

"Yes, i was bored anyways" said Stark

"Hop on my engine deck and I'll take you somewhere we can have some fun." Said Mobius with a smile.

Stark stood still for some seconds and eventually shrugged, he then climbed onto Mobius engine deck.

"Where is this place?" asked Stark

"Just down the road a little, its an old garage that was abandoned. We are gonna blow it up." Replied Mobius, Stark looked at him with a grin.

"Sounds fun, i can use my grenade launcher if you want" said Stark with a crazy pyromaniac smile

They drove down the road for about five minutes, and then they came to an old abandoned garage.

"There she is, waiting to be blown up." Said Mobius.

"You know what? You can try first. Try aiming at the corners of the building, they are the weakest. Place your grenade hits well." He added.

Stark checked on his grenades, hee switched from incendiary to High Explosive, he took aim elevating the rifle to compensate for the drop and fired, the 40mm grenade flew out of the barrel and straight into its mark, blowing a considerable part of the building.

"That's USAF for ya!" yelled Stark after seeing the beautiful explosion.

He reloaded but this time it was an incendiary round, he repeated the process of aiming and fired, this time the grenade began to burn the structure slowly

"For a grenade launcher that thing is pretty powerful. You did a pretty good amount of damage! Now it's my turn." He looked at Mobius, and took that as a good time to take cover behind him. He then loaded an 88mm HE round, and took careful aim at the opposite corner. He let his shell fly, which struck the target and exploded with a large blast. The smoke cleared, revealing that the corner had been completely vaporized, and the building above it began to slowly crumble and collapse.

"That's how we do it in BigWorld." Said Mobius with a smirk on his face.

"Damn, that was art" said Stark, contemplating the explosive work of art.

"Kinda easy when you have an 88mm main gun for a weapon." The building started to crumble more, until the front half collapsed completely.

"You want to blow up the rest?" asked Mobius.

"Nah, you do it for the sake of overkill, besides you don't know when in the future a couple of incendiaries can come in handy" Replied Stark.

"Yeah, I guess I should save the ammo too. You never know when you might need it." He thought for a moment.

Mobius revved up his engine, and sped towards the building at full speed. he rammed the third column, which instantly collapsed next to him. he backed up, and watched the building crumble before him.

"You don't always need a gun to be a weapon" Said Mobius with an evil smile.

"That's because you weigh over 50 tons" said Stark patting his right side, Mobius shot him a look, and then started to think about what to do now.

"You wanna go back and see the others? I'm sure your soldiers miss you and have some stuff to talk about. They seem to really like you." Suggested Mobius.

"Yeah well, they're not my soldiers but we are close friends, they applied for Navy SEALs and i went to the Air Force" said Stark, climbing onto Mobius' engine deck.

"What about you? What's your story?" asked Stark, making Mobius feel a bit uncomfortable, that was a question he wasn't ready to answer.

"Umm... It's very complicated. Involves demons and stuff like that, I'll tell you another time" he replied, avoiding that question.

"Demons?" said Stark, confusion was clearly detectable in his voice.

"Yeah, that's something for later discussion. Let's just say I used to be much more, erm... homicidal." Replied Mobius, Stark figured it was a part of his past that he didn't like or didn't wanted to talk about as it was too dark or complicated for the human comprehend.

"Well, I'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable, but i have another question, what's with Nosferatu? he seems way too diferent" asked Stark, he had seen the Leopard 2's appearance which was very different in comparison with the others.

"He's the last Strigoi. That means he isn't dead, but he also isn't alive. He got betrayed by his own order and is now the only one left. He may look creepy, but he is actually a really nice guy." Replied Mobius, sending shivers through Stark's body.

"That's creepy, by the way, i've heard Hans talking about powers or something like that with Saralla, what kind of powers?" he asked, he was trying to comprehend the world he now lived in.

"To put it simply, Hans, Saralla, and my lovely wife Nagumo are mages. I have some powers, but not the same kind as them." Replied Mobius.

"Besides packing big guns they have powers? i feel useless here now" jokingly said Stark with a chuckle

"Most guys here don't have powers, only very few, such as ourselves. Plus, not all of us are high tiers that have massive guns and tough armor" Said Mobius

"But at least you can defend yourself, look at me, my body armor only covers my chest and my gun won't do nothing to anything excluding animals" said Stark with a smirk.

"The only advantage i see we have that you don't is our size" he added

"That's true; I guess all you can do is be careful." He said. They rounded the corner, and saw Saralla sitting outside to greet them, however she looked a bit sad.

"Oh look, we're back! Wonder what's been going on since we left. Hi Saralla!" he yelled at her from a somewhat large distance.

"Hey Mobius! The others were caught in a thunderstorm and won't come until a day or two, I'm worried about them, they might be trapped somewhere" she replied.

"Oh, who else is coming?" He asked her. Stark hopped down off his engine deck and walked inside.

"See you in a bit Starky!" he said jokingly to the human.

"I hate to be called Starky!" he growled as he entered the house.

"Antonio, Lucia, Lara and Rureoux, but what worries me more is that Lara has her kids with her, who are nothing more than three year olds" she replied.

"LARA HAD KIDS?! WHY DID NOBODY TOLD ME THAT?!" That made him very upset that nobody would tell him important things like that! Why would they not tell him? He couldn't know.

"You didn't knew?!" she was very confused; Lara told her she did told everyone.

"What's going on?" asked Stark who heard the angered scream from inside the house.

"A good friend of ours had kids and didn't tell me!" replied Mobius angrily.

"Oh well, I guess I'll get over it." He turned around, and started heading inside.

"Saralla, what happened exactly?" asked Stark.

"Apparently a thunderstorm caught them, they've lost their heading" she replied.

Stark thought for a moment and came up with an idea.

"We'll go find them" said Stark.

"But isn't that dangerous to us?" she asked, the thought of being caught in the thunder really scared her.

"I'll get the others ready, after all we are trained capable soldiers" he said referring to the other two humans.

"Cristal, Evan, we are going in a search and rescue mission, get your gear ready!" said Stark as he entered the house, the others technically had to obey because he outranked them.

"Who's the target?" asked Cristal, battle mode kicking in her

"Saralla's friends, who got trapped somewhere in a thunderstorm" he replied.

"Location?" he asked, Saralla came inside the house, shedding some tears.

"They're trapped inside a cave in the Tundra region" said Saralla.

"Rappel gear is ready, explosives ready, anything else?" asked Evan, he then saw Mobius coming towards them.

"You guys are going after them, aren't you?" said the Panther II.

"Of course we are, we've been through this kind of operation many times in the past" replied Evan, patting Stark in the shoulder.

"Just like Siberia?" asked Evan.

"Just like Siberia" replied Stark

"Umm... What do you guys intend to do once we find them? I mean, you humans don't have tow cables. Wait, did you mention Siberia? What happened there?" asked Mobius.

"This crazy jackass stole a Hind-D gunship from a Russian military base, just to crash it in the freaking nowhere about 40 miles later" said Evan pointing his finger to Stark.

"I've told you many times that thing was riddled with bullets!" added Stark with a frown.

"We had to rescue his ass in another chopper, waving through a hail of gunfire" added Evan.

"Sounds like that was quite an adventure." Said Mobius, his sarcasm was clearly heard.

"Seriously though, what do you intend to do when we find them?" asked Mobius.

"Well, if they are trapped inside a cave, we'll blast it open from the outside, we have C-4, grenades and your gun, after that we'll contact either Hans or Nosferatu, they seem to be more than capable to help us out" said Stark, removing the dead ACOG from the M16A4.

"Sounds like a plan. You guys wanna hitch a ride on my engine deck? You could pitch a tent on by back for shelter." Suggested Mobius.

"Could work, but then what about you?" said Stark, checking his M9 handgun.

"Wouldn't that make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Nah, doesn't bother me. Just don't touch anything." Replied Mobius.

"Alright, let's move out, Evan, Cristal, codenames from now on" ordered Stark.

"Roger!" said both soldiers in unison.

The group left the house and towards the mission area in the Tundra region, night was falling and they had to hurry up, Cristal had a bad feeling about this particular mission.

After two or three hours of travelling they arrived at the mission area, the three soldiers dismounted from Mobius engine deck.

"Mobius, can you have a look around?" asked Stark.

"Sure thing Starky." He moved forward a few hundred feet, and started looking around.

Cristal climbed up a somewhat tall hill and set her sniper nest there, it was dark but she was a trained sniper and she liked the night, she deployed her bipod and scanned the horizon, her sniper zeroed in for 700 meters.

"This is NIGHTHAWK, nothing to report" she said through a low range radio Saralla gave her.

Mobius pulled up onto a ridge, and looked through his optics into the horizon.

"This is Mobius; I don't see anything in my optics. Anything from you guys?" he asked through his radio.

"This is SANDMAN, terrain's getting harder" reported Stark.

"BONCO here nothing to report" said Evan.

"This is NIGHTHAWK, movement southeast...wait, is that a red star? oh shit, Russians" she reported.

"Russians? Good, I was dying for some action!" He loaded a HE shell into his breech and his MG34s, and prepared for combat.

"This is NIGHTHAWK; I've counted 20 soldiers on foot, a BTR-90 and some trucks loading crates bearing...the Swastika?...what the hell?" she reported.

"Let's stick to the original mission, avoid the reds if you can, but if you can't, engage them with stealth, we don't want to have the reds onto us" said Evan

"Did you say a swastika? What do they have to do with that? Wait, more importantly how did they get here?" asked Mobius, confused on how the hell did those Russian soldiers showed up.

"SANDMAN, I think you were followed through the portal" said Cristal.

"Most likely NIGHTHAWK, is there any way we can go to avoid them?" asked Stark.

"That's a negative, SANDMAN, we have to take care of them, I can drop a few from here, but that APC worries me, my AP-SLAP won't go through it, that's for sure" replied Cristal as she watched the enemy movements.

"Armored personnel carrier? Heh, let me take care of that one." Said Mobius. He loaded an AP round, waiting for permission to fire.

"This is NIGHTHAWK, let it rain" that was the order to open fire for the entire group, she trained her sights on a Russian officer and fired, the round flew at max speed and stuck the officer in the head, completely disintegrating it in a massive brain splash.

"Tango down" she added, the Russians started to look around trying to find the shooter

Mobius drove up onto a ridge line that gave him an excellent vantage point, and took careful aim at the APC.

"Presents courtesy of BigWorld!" He yelled. His 88mm shell flew through the air, and pierced through the front of its hull. It exploded in a massive fireball, and its turret flew through the air like a football. He quickly reloaded with a HE shell, which he fired into a group of 7 Russians, who were practically vaporized.

"This is Mobius. APC and 7 Russians down." He said, feeling satisfied.

"BONCO opening fire" said Evan, he perked his gun from a crate he had sneaked to earlier and dispatched 3 Russians with a quick burst.

"Three tangos down" he reported.

"SANDMAN, engaging" he said as he came closer to a soldier and slit his throat from behind, then he grabbed his assault rifle and dispatched other four Russians.

"Bang you're dead" said Cristal as she pulled the trigger of her sniper rifle, the bullet went through a brick wall straight into two Russian troops.

"Two for one" she reported.

"Three Russians remaining, Mobius can you do the honors?" she asked.

"My pleasure." A quick HE destroyed the last three Russians, who didn't even have a chance to scream.

"Let's see, one armored personnel carrier, 10 Russians, I think I'm satisfied now." He said happily.

Evan and Stark explored the small camp and spotted a relatively large cave, enough to fit several tanks in it, they found a large container were they going to be shipping something? But then, with what? They couldn't know, they approached one of the containers which was locked, Stark grabbed a C4 charge and placed it on the lock.

"C4 IN PLACE!" he screamed as he took cover with Evan, he detonated the charge which blew open the door, what he found inside really got him. It was a female looking FV4202, who seemed to be crying, he then glanced at Mobius with a SHE'S HERE expression in his face.

Mobius raced as fast as he could towards the cave and glanced inside the container and saw an FV4202 who he assumed to be Lara.

"Lara? Are you ok?" He asked, trying to get Lara to talk.

Lara saw Mobius coming towards her and spoke up.

"The kids...they have the kids...and they have Rureoux too, Lucia was injured when we got separated, Gryphus...was left for dead...i don't know if he's alive" she replied, sending shivers through both human's skin.

"This is NIGHTHAWK, Russian Mi-28 Havoc gunships approaching the area, three of them" reported Cristal, trying to set her aim to snipe a gunship's pilot.

"Roger that NIGHTHAWK" replied Stark.

"We have company, get ready" he said to Mobius.

"Steady, steady, goodbye" said Cristal as she pulled the trigger, the shot flew out of her oversized sniper rifle and went straight for the leading Mi-28 cockpit, slicing through the glass and killing the pilot, the chopper went down in a violent sweep to the right, she moved her rifle to the left to aim at another gunship and fired again, this time the round struck the engine and forced the pilot to retreat, only one chopper remained, which unfortunately had spotted her, the chopper fired a missile at her.

"FUCK THIS I'M OUT" she cursed as she ran away and jumped down the hill.

Cristal was in trouble. The rockets exploded behind her, missing her thanks to the bank.

"My turn" Said Mobius with an evil grin, he fired a HE shell, which struck the helo in the main body. He exploded in a large fireball and flames poured out of his engine as he spun violently. The chopper hit the ground in a satisfying boom, and the wreck burned vigorously.

"Damn that was close, thanks Mobius" said Cristal through her radio, she then tried to get up but felt a stinging pain on her foot, she looked down to see a tiny fragment of wood piercing her foot, she tried to pull it out, unleashing a massive wave of pain, she began to scream as she pulled the fragment slowly out of her skin, when she finally got the wood piece out she instinctively cleaned the wound with water out of her small bottle and applied pressure to stop the bleeding, though it didn't stop the pain.

"Guys, I'm wounded...shit it hurts badly" she said through her radio.

"Ok guys; load Cristal onto my engine deck." Said Mobius, he glanced back at Lara, who was still crying.

"Lara, do you have any ideas where they might have taken the kids? I swear to you, we WILL find them." He said trying to calm her down.

Stark raced as fast as he could to aid Cristal, who struggling to walk, he helped her to climb onto Mobius' engine deck, she cried in pain as she climbed the Panther II.

"I saw those flying machines go to the north, towards the arctic region" she replied.

"Thanks you Mobius for freeing me" she said kissing him in the cheek.

"Stark, help me out here!" yelled Cristal, Stark climbed onto the engine deck and took a look at her feet, which was a blood fountain, he pulled morphine from one of his pockets and poured it all over the place, then he used bandages to cover the wound.

"You never told us you were a medic" said Cristal.

"When you fly a gunship for a living you learn to be prepared in case you get shot down" he replied, he noticed Lara staring at them and then glancing to Mobius.

"Who are these creatures? And why are you with them?" she asked

"Humans. They came through some portal to here accidentally and got followed by the guys we just fought. Don't worry, they're gonna help get everyone back." He replied, nuzzling her to calm her down. He then connected to a private channel with Hans, and told him what had happened.

"Can you guys come help us? We need it. Oh, and tell Nagumo and Rose to stay safe." Asked Mobius through his radio.

"Of course we will, but there's a problem, Rose is gone, Saralla's already after her and Nagumo is about to explode, Nosferatu will go first, i'll go in an hour or two, i must deal with this issue first, see you in while" replied Hans through their private channel.

"She seems hurt" Lara pointed her barrel towards Cristal, who played with her sniper rifle's scope.

"Thanks for helping my family" she said to the humans.

"It's nothing" replied Stark with a smile.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ROSE IS GONE?!" He yelled loudly.

"DARN IT ROSE, IF YOU WOULD EVER LISTEN!" He looked at the others, who seemed a little freaked out.

"Lara, take Cristal for a few minutes. I'll be back"

The others offloaded Cristal onto Lara, as she cried out in pain. Mobius drove off, ready to blow the absolute crap out of something.

"Rose, I'll find you..." He said to himself as he drove down the road.

Lara felt the human on her engine deck, she tried not to move a lot so she wouldn't hurt herself more, Lara blinked as she saw Mobius left to vent his anger on something.

"I'll go after him!" said Stark, he checked his assault rifle, his mag was empty, he pulled a new mag from one of his ammo pockets and reloaded the M16A4.

"What do you mean?" asked Lara.

"If three gunships appeared, it means the reds had brought more than just soldiers, also I care for rose too" he replied, he then began to run, following Mobius trail.


	8. Mutually Assured Destruction

**I know, I know, it is short but i wanted to make this quickRead, review, enjoy  
**

* * *

**Mutually Assured Destruction**

President David Muza sat in the oval office in the White House, he was sweating cold, the fate of his nation rested on his shoulders, the door opened and three generals stepped inside, they made a military salute and one of them spoke up.

"Mr. President, we've lost contact with Los Angeles, San Francisco, Las Vegas and Area 51, alongside other minor cities" said the general, which was identified as General Michael Striker.

"New York is under siege and Alaska is lost" he added, making the President sweat even more, sooner or later D.C would fall to their Blitzkrieg.

"Where are our armies?" he asked.

"Mostly in Europe, some are in the middle east" replied Striker.

"Police, National Guard, anything?" asked the president.

"Spread across the country fighting the reds, Mr. President, what are your orders?" asked Striker.

"Initiate Bacillus Terminate" said the President.

"Mr. President are you sure?" asked Striker, fearing what was about to happen.

"Affirmative, if we're going down, they're coming with us" said the President.

"We must take you to the bunker then" said Striker, leading the president through a hidden passage, into an underground tunnel which leads to an underground reinforced bunker.

"Where's my family?" asked the president.

"On board Air Force One, ready to be taken to this bunker" said one of generals.

"I'm giving a press conference regarding Bacillus Terminate" said the President.

A few had passed and the press conference had begun, questions were answered and truths were told, the president went to announce one last thing.

"As a last resort I'm going to authorize the beginning of Operation Bacillus Terminate, all citizens out there, do not leave your homes, hide on your shelters, stock up on food and water, this would probably be my last appearance as the President of the United States" he said before retreating to the bunker.

All the leaders of the USA were gathered together in an underground auditory, senators, congressmen, governors, everyone was present there, the president showed up at the podium with a briefcase.

"Ladies and gentleman, thanks for your support in these difficult times, this decision I'm going to make is going to change the course of human history" said the president, opening the briefcase and revealing a small device with a monitor, a key, and a red button.

"For freedom, I'm beginning Bacillus Terminate" he added pulling a key from one of his pockets and into the device, turning it and allowing the red button to be pressed, he started to sweat cold, he hesitated for a moment, but then took a deep breath and pushed it down to the bottom, he had given authorization to unleash their nuclear arsenal.

Right after the president's executive order, thousands of nuclear armed B-2's took off towards the USSR and its allies, dozens of nuclear submarines surfaced and released their intercontinental ballistic missiles, and the nuclear silos armed with LGM-30 Minuteman III were activated, human extinction had begun.

"Nuclear missiles detected coming from the USSR!" said one operator from the war room, the place where generals waged war.

"How many!?" one of the generals demanded.

"Hundreds, maybe thousands!" replied another operator.

"Can we intercept them?!" he demanded to know.

"Negative, they're on the stratosphere now, estimated time for impact 190 seconds" replied the operator.

"Confirmed missiles launch from Europe, targets are soviet military bases and key cities" another operator said.

"Confirmed missile launch from Brazil!" he added.

"Missiles launched from India" yet another operator said.

"The world is going to hell!" said an operator.

"Initiate M-A-D" said one of the generals, giving authorization of unleashing every single nuclear warhead they had in stock, regardless of how small it was.

Those were the longest three minutes in history, people in New York, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Chicago, San Francisco, and every other major city in the USA gathered in the streets to see what was going on, they all saw bright flashes that ended their existence in mere seconds, nuclear war was raging on every corner of the world, people were burned to ashes in mere seconds, and those who miraculously survived the extinction would have to endure the radiation levels, which would kill many more in the distant future.

"Confirmed hit on Chicago, New York, Oklahoma City, Las Vegas, L.A., San Francisco, New Jersey, god this is our end!" said another operator.

"The USSR took a major blow, Moscow is no more, Kiev is a bunch ashes, Leningrad is no more, China also took a blow, Beijing is 30 seconds away from total annihilation" reported another operator.

"What about our allies?!" Another general asked.

"London is gone, Berlin is gone, Paris gone, everyone's gone" replied one of the operators.

Suddenly there was a short but massive quake above the underground war room, which meant that Washing D.C. was struck by a nuke.

"Damage report!" demanded a general.

"The White House is gone!" the operator replied.

"Put the global map in the big screen I want all the information available!" he ordered, he turned to a massive screen that was at least 4 meters tall and 8 meters wide, the screen turned on with a map of the world current state, showing which cities were hit and which were about to, along with the trajectory of every missile, it showed nuclear detonations all around the globe.

"Casualties report!" one of the generals commanded.

"Estimated casualties above five hundred millions" an operator replied.

"Allied casualties?" he asked.

"Raising fast above a thousand million" the same operator replied.

"Total casualties, including hostiles" the general ordered.

"Four thousand millions and rising" the operator replied, the general watched in horror as the screen showed more and more detonations, basically every single square inch of land was struck by a nuke, not only most, if not all countries of the planet were now ashes, but the fallout and radiation levels would render impossible any possibilities of survival on the surface, and in the long run the planet would be immersed in a very very long period of nuclear winter, the human being had accomplished its ultimate goal, extinction


	9. Search and rescue II

**Yet again thank you TheGreatHetzer, without you this fic wouldn't have been possible.**

**Read, review, favorite, follow, enjoy, etc**

* * *

**Search and Rescue**

**PART II**

"So...human, what's your name?" asked Lara to Cristal.

"Cristal McKenzie, nice to meet you" she replied with a forced smile, trying to hide the fact her feet did hurt like hell.

"Oh...I'm Lara Walker, are you ok, you look hurt" Asked Lara, glancing at the human's feet, she was a bit curious as she had never seen blood, that red substance all over Cristal's foot.

"Still hurts, but I can still fight" she replied.

"What's that red substance?" she asked the human.

"It's called blood, it runs through our veins, i can't really explain it, maybe Stark could as he has more knowledge in that area than me, but what i can tell you is that if we lose too much blood we can die" replied Cristal.

"As you can see we are very fragile, but that doesn't mean we can't fight" she added.

"I can tell, just by looking at what a small piece of wood did" replied Lara.

"It's still nothing compared to what I've seen on the battlefield though, once i saw a guy step on an old WWII landmine, poor guy lost both legs" said Cristal with a smirk on her face.

"Another example is what this rifle can do to other humans" she said patting her sniper rifle.

"I have killed three guys with a single shot, one was ripped in two, the other lost their organs, pretty gruesome" she added, pulling a bullet out of her mag and showing it to Lara.

"Probably too small for what you're used to" she added.

"Yes, I'm used to 105 and 120 millimeter guns" said Lara.

Mobius drove fast, looking for a way to vent his anger. How could Rose just leave like that? Why does she always disobey him? He couldn't be near the others right then, as he was afraid he might unwillingly hurt them.

"Just keep going and get as far away as possible." He kept telling to himself. As he crested a hill, he saw another group of Russians, forming a convoy of BTR's and Hinds. He let out a chuckle and formed an evil grin.

"Time for fun!" A shell immediately flew out of his barrel, striking a group of about 10 soldiers and killing them all. No need for sniping there. he came out into the open, stopping only to fire. With two more shells, he had destroyed a Hind and killed about 7 soldiers. Another Hind fired a single rocket at him, which exploded in front of him. He drove through the fire, and let out another HE round which accurately downed the chopper.

"Ready for more?" he said as he plowed through the mound of dead soldiers. The BTR-90's turned their guns and fired, nailing him in the side repeatedly.

"My turn!" He said happily as he rammed one BTR at full speed. Its metal hull collapsed and crushed under his weight, which made him felt tremendously satisfying. A bullet struck him in the rear, which he identified as coming from the third helo.

"You should not have done that." He let an 88mm fly, nailing the enemy in the cockpit.

"Headshot!" A second shell flew, missing its mark and striking the hill he had came from. Before he could fire again, he was on the ground burning, Mobius turned to look at the last enemy, a BTR-90. He fired rapidly, each shot bouncing off Mobius' turret. With quick shell, he was done for.

"I think I'm feeling better now." And with that, he turned around to head back to the others.

Stark took aim and dispatched several more soldiers with rapid fire bursts, his assault rifle made a click sound, he pulled his M92FS handgun and fired at more soldiers, he dived for cover and reloaded both his pistol and his assault rifle, a Russian perked above his cover, he instinctively shoved the 7 inch knife in the soviet soldier's face, killing the soldier instantly, he got up and dispatched three more soldiers, then he saw Mobius, he ran to approach the Panther II and raised his gun to get his attention and fired a three rounds burst.

"MOBIUS!" he yelled while he fired.

Mobius felt three bullets strike him, which he presumed were from more Russians.

"Round two." He turned my gun and fired again, and then he realized it wasn't a Russian.

"STARK!" He yelled. What he had done? Stark lay there hurt, but miraculously still conscious.

"DARN IT NIGHTMARE WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He yelled out loud. Stark was bleeding from shrapnel wounds, and was on the verge of passing out.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" He had to get the others, even if they learn what he had done.

"Guys, this is Mobius, I need medical assistance, NOW!" He yelled on his radio.

"This is BRONCO, who is down?" asked Evan.

"SANDMAN IS DOWN! I REPEAT STARK IS DOWN!" Mobius yelled out loud on his radio.

Evan glanced at Cristal with a worried expression.

"Stark is down" he said with a grim tone.

"Do you know how to treat wounds?" asked Cristal, Evan shook his head in a negative way.

"DAMMIT!" she yelled, if she wasn't hurt she could help Stark.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to the area?" asked Lara.

"Could you?" asked Cristal, getting a positive nod from the FV4202, Evan climbed to the medium's engine deck, Lara revved her engine and darted towards the area as fast as her form allowed her to.

"How bad is he!?" Cristal yelled into her radio.

"HE round to the chest, looks bad. I'm sorry, it's my fault." He said with a mixture of anger towards Nightmare and sadness towards stark.

"What kind of wounds? shrapnel?" she asked, then she glanced at Evan who couldn't say anything.

"Shrapnel, and it was from one of my shells" Said Mobius.

Lara arrived to the area and raced towards Mobius who was staring down at Stark, Evan jumped from her engine deck and raced towards the wounded human, he checked onto him.

"Stay with us, come one Stark, stay with us!" he yelled trying to keep him awake, Lara tilted her hull towards a side to let Cristal down, she used her sniper rifle as some sort of crutch to allow her to move, so she walked towards Stark and checked on him.

"Okay, we have to remove the pieces of shrapnel" she said as she opened his shirt with a knife, she saw four shrapnel wounds.

"Shit this looks bad, Evan help me remove the shrapnel" she added.

"Okay, hey Stark can you see us?" asked Evan snapping his fingers to get Stark's attention.

"This is a fucking miracle, the shrapnel didn't pierce much of his skin" said Cristal.

"Okay, now pull" she said as she pulled with Evan's help a piece of shrapnel.

"Okay, next" she said, pulling another piece of shrapnel, making Stark scream in pain.

"Give him morphine!" said Evan, Cristal pulled a bag of morphine from one of her pockets and was about to open it when she was stopped by Stark's arm.

"Save...it...for...later" said Stark, struggling to stay awake.

"Everything is going to be okay Stark" said Evan trying to give him hopes.

"Third one, you're almost there, now pull!" both humans pulled the largest fragment out, unleashing another wave of pain on him.

"Only one more Stark!" she yelled at him.

"PULL!" she yelled, both humans pulled the piece of shrapnel out of his body.

"Now, apply pressure on bleeding" said Cristal as she applied pressure with a bandage on the largest shrapnel wound, which was bleeding, the others weren't bleeding though.

"We need to get him out of here!" she yelled at the two tanks

"Where to? Where do you need to go?" Asked Mobius, worried about the injured soldier.

"Take him to Hans' place, I'll continue the mission" said Evan, getting a glance from Cristal.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Remember Ukraine?" he asked.

"Take care" said Cristal, nodding positively.

Evan stood up and walked towards a crate that laid on the ground, he picked up an Abakan AN-94 with a suppressor and a working 6X magnification PSO-1 scope, a few magazines and an RPG-7V2 with several rockets, he glanced at the group and made a military salute and then ran away to the north.

The group drove off towards Hans' place, Mobius connected to Saralla and Hans' private channel.

"Guys, we're coming to your house with two injured. I'm sorry Hans, it happened again" he said through his radio, Hans could clearly sense worry in his voice.

"Doesn't matter now, who are the injured?" asked Hans.

"Cristal and Stark, Evan left on his own." Said Mobius, he then looked down at his side to see 12 30mm shell holes in my side.

"I do have about a dozen shell holes though. Nothing serious" He said through his radio

"Alright, bring them here, i'll heal them but it will strain me though" he replied

"Ok Hans, once again, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me" He apologized again on his radio.

"We'll deal with that later, no need to be sorry" said Hans

"Ok, we'll talk later then. Where's Nagumo? Is she ok?" Asked Mobius, not only he nearly killed Stark, but his daughter was gone and his wife was very stressed.

"Ok, I'll see you guys in a few minutes." He ended. drove for about an hour, then reached the house. Saralla and Hans were waiting outside for us, and immediately rushed out to see the injured.

"Saralla, can you use your powers to heal them both?" Asked Mobius.

"Can do" replied Saralla, she closed her eyes and mentally casted a healing spell, she began to glow in a gold color, Hans also did the same but his glow was red

"What the?" Cristal feet began to heal, her eyes widened in surprise, she didn't feel pain and the wound closed entirely, she glanced at Stark, his wounds were closing and the bleeding stopped, but he was unconscious.

"What's this?" she asked.

Saralla suddenly dropped to the ground weakened by what she just did, Hans also fell like a wall of bricks, that healing spell drained their forces greatly.

Cristal glanced towards Mobius, she was very surprised.

"Mobius...what just happened?" she asked, she began to move her feet, not feeling any pain at all.

"They're mages. They cast a spell to heal you, but it drained their energy. They'll need to rest." He let the two down, and motioned for them to stay put.

"I'm gonna go get Hans' dad" He added.

Cristal jumped from the engine and landed on her feet, it didn't hurt at all, she glanced at the weakened couple and approached them, and she placed her hand on Saralla's gun mantlet and gave her a smile.

"Thank you" said Cristal, Saralla blinked and smiled back, Cristal glanced at Hans, who seemed to be much weakened, even more than Saralla.

"He...can't stand...as much as i can" said Saralla, struggling a bit to make words.

"Don't talk, just rest" replied the human, she saw Stark waking up, then he freaked out when he found out he was completely healed, he looked at Cristal with a what the heck look on his face.

"It was Hans and Saralla who saved you, they also healed me" said Cristal, lifting her leg and pointing to her feet.

"Nosferatu, I need to see you for a second!" yelled Mobius into the house.

"It's about Nightmare" He added once he saw the Strigoi.

"What? Him? What's wrong?" asked Nosferatu who came from a room inside the house.

"It happened again. It's like his curse is getting stronger or something. I almost killed Stark out there when I went on a killing spree." He said shamefully.

"I see, i have him under my control, but that doesn't mean he can't influence others, want to visit your innerscape to see if there's traces of him there?" asked Nosferatu.

"Even if we did find any, we can't take away the curse. He said it himself when he left my body last time; it's permanent" replied Mobius.

"Permanent yes, uncontainable no" replied Nosferatu.

"I guess it can't hurt to look. Might as well" Said Mobius with a forced smile.

Stark came inside the house and saw Mobius and Nosferatu talking about something or someone, he spoke up.

"Mobius, we have to talk, back at the Tundra I saw something with you" said Stark

"What is it?" Said Mobius curiously.

"When I shot you to draw your attention, you turned abnormally quick and also your eyes...were blood red" replied Stark.

"Also you shot me without even checking who I was" he added.

"What? What do you mean they were red?" He said while looking at Nosferatu who looked at Mobius with an expression that said IS-THAT-TRUE?

"Red pupils, black area around the pupils, also the air around you felt more heavy and you didn't hesitate at shooting at me when you definitely looked at me for an albeit quick moment" replied Stark.

Mobius thought for a moment, and then looked at Nosferatu.

"But, you said he was under your control" He said to him.

Nosferatu expression changed to a more worried one, he looked to the ground and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Who?" asked Stark, however nobody replied.

"He's still nailed to that cross" said Nosferatu after opening his eyes.

"Could be a secondary effect of the curse?" he said a bit confused.

"Mobius, what curse?" asked Stark, he was starting to get angry

It was time for Mobius to tell Stark his story.

"20 years ago I was possessed by a demon known as Nightmare. The first time he left me I gained abilities, such as unnatural strength and inability to feel pain. That is because he left his powers by accident, since he was forced out of me." He explained.

"The second time, he purposely left a parting gift. From now on, whenever I get angry enough or if I get hurt badly, I become more evil and ruthless and usually kill everything around me. Apparently, I also change visibly as well." He added, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"That explains things" said Stark.

"I'm sorry I almost killed you." Said Mobius to him, Stark just sighed.

"They seem to be getting stronger though. I really don't know why" Said Mobius in a defeated tone.

"What about Rose?" asked Stark.

"OH CRAP, ROSE!" He yelled.

"Has Nagumo found her yet? Is she OK? I swear if anything happened to her I'll..." he was cut by Stark.

"CALM DOWN!" yelled Stark

"Sorry, I did that to scare you. Hehe, anyway, did Nagumo find her or not?" he asked.

Nosferatu shook his turret in a negative way.

"She's crying in her room" said Nosferatu

"One more thing, If I ever start to change, like my eyes rolling back or something, run as fast as you can" He added as he went into the room where Nagumo was.

Mobius drove out into Nagumo's room, and pulled up next to Nagumo.

"Hey baby, It's OK. She's a big girl, nothing will happen to her." He said, trying to calm her down.

"BUT SHE'S OUT THERE ON HER OWN!" she yelled out.

"I know, but remember, she isn't a normal girl. She can really defend herself" Mobius nuzzled her turret.

"We'll leave again today to find her. You want to come?" He said.

"Would you let me?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied. That seemed to raise her spirits somewhat.

"We'll find her. I promise you that" Said Mobius, nuzzling her more.

Stark perked inside the room and saw the two tanks; he stood quiet a bit before speaking up.

"We're moving out" said Stark.

"Evan's on his own, we're going to go help him, and maybe we can find Rose in there" He added. Mobius then glanced at Nagumo.

"You ready?" He asked, she nodded her turret.

"Remember Stark, if It starts, RUN" Nagumo looked at Mobius confusingly.

"No, you must fight back and regain control!" said Stark

"Heh, it's not as easy as that" Replied Mobius.

"But you can try!" yelled Stark.

"You don't think I haven't?" said Mobius, with an angry tone.

"I try every time! I can't do anything to stop it" He let out a sigh.

Stark noticed tiny black dots on Mobius' eyes so he raised his gun and tightened his grip on the assault rifle, his finger ready on the grenade launcher trigger, his face had a frown, Nagumo sensed a possible confrontation and stepped in, however siding with Mobius, she casted a spell which caged Stark in a translucent box.

"What's this? Let me out!" he yelled, he lifted his assault rifle against one of the walls and unloaded the 30 bullets.

"Sorry, but i can't allow you to tick him off" said Nagumo.

"I hope you understand" she added.

"Thanks honey." Mobius then looked at Stark, who seemed confused.

"Stark, why did you just try to shoot me?" He said, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Damnit!" he cursed, punching the walls many times.

"I….I don't know" he replied, unloading his handgun onto the wall and then kicking it.

Stark stopped for a moment and took several deep breaths and then sat on the ground, he was hyperventilating and now he had a massive headache, he pulled a cigarette from one of his pockets and lit it up, and then began to smoke.

"It's funny how a soldier who has seen death so many times can break down so easily" he added.

"Are you OK?" Asked Mobius, who was certainly confused.

Well...I don't know, I think I'm just tired of this bullshit" he said, Nagumo could definitely sense his frustration.

"Well, we'll find a way to get you home. Eventually, we will" He then motioned for Nagumo to free the human.

"There's the problem, it's probably a radioactive wasteland now" He said, shedding some tears of anger, He was probably right.

"Maybe, but if you can't go back, maybe we can bring more humans here?" It seemed like a good idea then.

Stark let out a long sigh and walked away exiting the house and lay on the grass ahead of the house, his face facing the sky, which was filled with stars, he closed his eyes for a moment, however he fell asleep very quickly, he didn't noticed it.


	10. Infiltration

**This chapter was written entirely by me, read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Infiltration**

Evan had already walked for some hours into an arctic environment, he felt he was on the right path, he glanced down at the dirt path and noticed footprints so he began to follow them until he came to a ridge from where he observed with the PSO-1 scope what seemed to be a very extensive soviet military base down below at about 600 meters away.

"Helipad, runway, hangars, shit this is bad" he muttered, he observed the entrance checkpoint, which was heavily guarded, a hull-down T-72, a pillbox and several patrols guarding the checkpoint.

"Not going through there" he muttered while scanning the surrounding area, several gunships hovering above the base and several MiG-29 Fulcrums and SU-27 Flankers were being stored in the hangars and BMP-2's stationed inside, he then saw a pair of very big blast doors, which opened revealing what seemed to be an underground complex.

"Look what we have here" he said while looking at a truck who seemed to stop a little away from his position, Evan seized the opportunity and, then he began his somewhat long walk.

Two minutes passed and he had sneaked on board the rear of the trucks, which was full with supply crates, the truck drove through the gates and went towards a small bunker and then stopped, the driver went to unload the crates but was met by Evan's 7 inch K-BAR knife.

"Bitch" said Evan as he scanned his surroundings; no one was there so he hid the corpse in the back of the truck.

Evan glanced outside of the bunker, and then heard some cannon fire, someone was attacking the place, the attention was diverted towards the entrance.

"Luck is such a nice person" he muttered as he sneaked from shadow to shadow, silently killing soldier after soldier with his knife until he came in front of the blast doors, which then opened, Evan dived for cover behind a pile of sandbags, a BTR-90 came out of the doors, which began to close shortly afterwards, Evan took this as his chance.

"This elevator is so huge, they must've moving serious stuff to here" he muttered to himself as he descended on the cargo elevator, he glanced towards one of the upper corners and spotted a CCTV camera.

"Oh shit" he said, then he shot the camera, neutralizing it, then the alarm began to sound, alerting the whole facility.

"No use for a suppressor now" he said as he removed the suppressor from the Abakan AN-94, as soon as the doors opened he released a barrage of fire, killing the three soviets waiting for him, he then rolled to take cover behind some crates, he noticed a shitload of troops converging in front of them, he grabbed a grenade and pulled its pin, triggering it so he threw it at the concentration of soldiers, some were killed instantly while others were confused, Evan perked his gun and dispatched the remaining soldiers, then a BRDM-2 appeared.

"Motherfucker" he said as he avoided the KPVT machine gun, he grabbed the RPG-7V2 he had been carrying and fired a HEAT rocket at the BRDM-2, destroying it.

"Whew, that was close" he said as he advanced through a door, which led to a hallway, he raced down the hallway to be met by more soviet resistance, nothing he couldn't take care off.

"This place is a maze!" he said as he ran down more hallways until he came with several doors, one of them had sign which read АРХИВ И ЗАПИСИ.

"Archives and records, my Russian is still superb" he said as he opened the door, which revealed a large screen and a computer terminal, he hacked into the terminal forcing the system to log in with a fake account

"These reds still use gameboy security" he said after letting out a sigh, the screen showed the recent video records, so he played the latest 48 hours feed at fast motion, then he spotted several biological research material.

"Wait a moment, biological research?" he was intrigued, then he moved to something that caught his attention. Биологические эксперименты сущностей read the folder containing the files.

"Lottery" he said as he played the video, showing the Russian scientist examining live and conscious MS-1's, then beginning to disassemble them, sometimes tearing organic parts off, the poor tanks screamed in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he saw a scientist ripping a tank's turret, killing him off, then proceeding to dissect the turret, Evan couldn't see more of it and stopped the recording.

"Okay, that was really bad" he added then he went for the security cameras around the facility, on the outside the Russians seemed to be engaging with a combined assault of German and American tanks, on the underground levels, there was very little activity, he switched from camera to camera until he saw two little scared MS-1's locked in a cage in a warehouse two levels below him.

"I have to free them" he then rolled on his knees to avoid a knife attack from a soviet, which got killed by a burst from Evan's AN-94.

Evan exited the room and headed to an elevator down the end of the hallway, dispatching more soviets as he went, he then got inside the elevator.

"Holy mother of Stalin, this thing goes really deep" he said in surprise as he noticed the elevator had 50 floors to stop in, but he just wanted to go to level UG2, he pressed the button and the elevator began to go down.

The doors opened to reveal an empty hallway with a door on the end, which opened to reveal four soviets, Evan quickly dispatched them and ran towards the door, as he entered he was attacked by another knife wielding Russian, he grabbed said Russian's arm and broke it, making the soldier scream in pain, he then stabbed the soviet in the forearm with its own knife.

"Idiot" he said as he pulled the knife from the forehead, he glanced at the caged MS-1's who were shaking in fear.

"It's ok, I'm here to help" he said as he came closer to them.

"Stay away!" one of the MS-1's yelled, Evan shot the cage lock and opened the cage door.

"I'm freeing you!" he said at them.

"BEHIND YOU!" one of the MS-1's yelled, making Evan roll on his knees to avoid an axe swing.

"Holy shit, with an axe?" he said as he saw the towering soviet.

"Die" he said as he unleashed three bursts into the soviet soldier's chest, doing nothing, the soviet began to laugh.

"Aw shit" said Evan as he realized what he was facing, the soviet lunged at him with the axe, Evan barely avoided the axe, Evan brought up his assault rifle and unloaded the remaining 23 shots, again doing nothing.

"Why won't you die!?" he yelled, he then grabbed his knife and slashed the soviet's chest, revealing a steel plate.

"Aw come on! A super soldier?!" he yelled again.

"Your road ends here American" said the soviets as he smacked Evan in the face, sending him a few feet backwards.

"Ow! You broke my nose!" said Evan as he recovered from the smack.

"I'll break more than your nose" said the Russian followed with a chuckle, and then with an abnormally fast lunge he managed to punch Evan in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Motherfucker!" yelled Evan as he got up, but was kicked in the chest by the Russian.

"Stay on the ground" said the Russian with an evil tone, he then pulled a Makarov pistol and took aim at Evan.

"Die American" he said but before he could pull the trigger a shell ripped through him from behind, killing him off.

"What the?" Evan saw the smoking barrel of one of the MS-1's.

"Thanks" said Evan, smiling at the same time, he got up, grabbed his rifle and reloaded it.

"We must get the hell out of here" said Evan as he motioned the MS-1's to follow him, he exited the room and dispatched more reds as he went towards the elevator, he made sure the MS-1's got inside the elevator, so he pushed the SF button.

"Now beware, the surface is a clusterfuck, stay glued to me" he said, both light tanks nodded.

The elevator doors opened and the trio raced towards the bigger elevator which conduced to the surface, they got to the elevator and began to go up, after a minute or two the blast doors opened, revealing a massive clusterfuck, American and German heavies slugging it out with the infantry and the APC's while ME-262 tore the sky versus the Fulcrums.

"Come on stay with me!" he said as he got out, killing more soldiers, he saw a Hind-D gunship turning at them, so he reloaded his RPG-7V2 and fired a rocket at the gunship's cockpit, completely destroying it.

"Lets get the hell out of here" he said while motioning the light tanks through a broken fence and then outside, they had escaped the base.

The trio had been traveling for half an hour when they spotted a tank on the horizon, Evan reloaded the RPG-7V2 with the last rocket he had with him.

"He might be friendly" said one of the MS-1's.

"HEY!" said MS-1 yelled trying to get the tank's attention, he succeeded.

"What do we have here?" said the tank who came from the distance, revealing to be a female Tiger II.

"Two little MS-1's and a…." she couldn't make the two legged being in front of her.

"Human" said Evan.

"They seem to be starving" said the Tiger II.

"Do you want to come with my clan?" she politely asked, getting a positive nod, she then glanced at Evan.

"Well, if you don't mind" he said.

"Not at all, my name's Eliana" she introduced herself.

"Private first class Evan Ludwig, US Navy, Seal Team Six" he introduced himself.

The group eventually met Eliana's clan, which was a massive one, with at least 30 different members.

"I have an announcement to make!" she yelled into the crowd.

"I found some guests wandering in the snow" she said.

"You must take care of them as if they were your own family" she added, she then glanced at the human and then back at the crowd.

"We also have a new creature with us" she added.

"A human" she said in a bit lower tone.

"PFC Evan Ludwig at your service" he said while making a military salute, surprisingly the crowd did the same but instead, with their gun barrels.

"Where do you want to sleep?" asked Eliana

"Where can I?" he asked.

"We can make a tent or something to mount on my engine deck" she replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked, getting a positive nod from her, they both used wood and leafs to make a makeshift tent and placed it on her engine deck.

"I know it isn't comfortable but at least you aren't sleeping on the snow" said Eliana, she then yawned.

"Time to sleep" she said as she closed her eyes, Evan laid on her engine deck and also did the same, he would have a long day ahead of him.


	11. Blizzard

**Yet again credits to TheGreatHetzer for helping me out on this fic**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Blizzard**

Mobius drove into the main room, to see everyone there excluding Stark. "OK guys, we are going out for three reasons. 1, we will find Lucia, Lara's kids, and the others. 2, we will help Evan investigate the Russians presence. 3, we WILL find Rose. And Nosferatu, I will let you explain to the others about what to do if IT starts" he said to the group.

Nosferatu stepped forward, his imposing presence made the soldiers feel like if they were in front of a grizzled veteran.

"Okay, Listen up, If Mobius turns again, for your safety leave the operation area as fast as you can in any direction, we must let him vent his anger or it would happen the same incident we had earlier with Stark" said Nosferatu, getting a collective positive nod

"Do you have a radio to contact Evan?" asked Cristal.

"I have a long range radio" he replied, handing with his barrel the radio to her.

Cristal tuned the radio to the operation's frequency and tried to contact Evan.

"BRONCO, this is NIGHTHAWK, come in BRONCO" she tried multiple times until she got an answer.

"This is BRONCO, this is a hornet nest, they're bringing the entire RGF, or what's left of it" said Evan.

"BRONCO, what do you mean?" she asked.

"Looks like someone went M.A.D. back home, some reds are using HAZMAT suits" replied Evan, sending shivers through her spine; she glanced at Mobius for some seconds.

"If Evan is right, there's no piece of land that isn't radioactive back on our universe" said Cristal shedding a tear of anger.

Stark opened his eyes and instinctively pulled his knife out and held it out, but he lowered it after he saw who woke him up.

"Damn, you almost gave me a heart attack Ludmilla" said Stark.

"Sorry" she said in a lower tone of voice.

"Its nothing" said Stark, rubbing her gun mantlet.

"How much time I've been sleeping?" he asked Ludmilla.

"Half an hour" she replied, Stark smiled at her, and got up, he checked his assault rifle, no bullets so he reloaded, he also reloaded his handgun, he then saw Raven coming towards him.

"I'm going with you" said Raven

"Hell no" he replied.

"Why not?" asked Raven, he didn't want to stay and miss the action.

"I'm not letting you with me because I don't want you to get hurt or something" replied.

"You sound like my mother" said Raven in a frustrated tone.

"I don't want her to chew me up" said Stark, and then he began to walk away

The group drove off to the north towards the arctic region, Cristal readied her sniper rifle, zeroing her scope for 600 meters, she glanced was riding on Lara's engine deck, Nosferatu was leading the pack and Mobius was behind them, Nagumo was beside Mobius and was shedding some tears of fear for her daughter, they were at a really slow pace of 10 kmh, as it was night and they had to be sure that there wasn't any terrain difficulty. Eventually they encountered some difficult terrain which was nothing for Cristal as she was really tiny compared to the tanks.

"Mobius, I'm gonna scout the terrain ahead" she said as she jumped from Lara's engine deck.

"Be careful" said Lara, Cristal just nodded.

"Hey take my rifle, it's too heavy and would make my movements clumsy" she said as she laid down her M82A3.

"Ok, just lay it on me" He said. As she walked off, he couldn't help but think about what would happen if he changed again. For everyone else's sake, he could only hope he wouldn't.

Cristal walked around through the difficult terrain like if it was her backyard, she tried to find a way for the tanks to pass through but she couldn't find any, she had came into a hypothetical dead end, then she heard footsteps, her hands quickly went for her M92FS handgun, she raised the gun and scanned the area, that's when she saw a red star on the helmet of a distracted soldier, she fired three rounds, the soldier dropped dead but alerted a nearby patrol, she fired more at the incoming soldiers but decided to retreat to the tank group, she raced towards them, reloading her handgun while she ran, she appeared from the rocks and yelled.

"RUSSIAN PATROL AHEAD, GET READY!" she yelled at the group as she took cover behind Mobius.

"Good" Said Mobius with a grin on his face. The others looked at him with a slightly worried expression. Then Hans spoke up.

"We'll take care of them, Mobius, locked down" said Hans, that final part was a lockdown spell.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"I can fight! Come on, I didn't turn when I was fighting to help free Lara! Right Cristal?" He said, hoping she would defend him.

"I didn't get to detail you, I was in a hill sniping tangos" replied Cristal, she picked up her sniper rifle and took aim at the small trail she came from.

"It's for your safety and ours" said Hans.

"Its ok honey, stay away of it for this one" said Nagumo, nuzzling the Panther II to calm him down.

"Fine, I guess you guys are right. I don't want to hurt anyone" He said, still feeling anger inside him.

Cristal had her scope trained on the trail she came from, suddenly a soviet soldier appeared, and she pulled the trigger, the shot flew out of the Barret sniper rifle and went for the poor guy chest, ripping the soldier in two, splashing organs and blood everywhere around him.

"Tango down" she said in a cold killer tone, her aim moved to another soldier and fired again, this time the bullet went for the soldier's head, completely blowing it like if it was a watermelon.

"Tango down" she repeated.

The entire patrol, or what was left of it showed up, seven soldiers, Hans used his coaxial machinegun to quickly dispatch the patrol.

"Enemy patrol down" he said, and then he glanced at Mobius and spoke up.

"I'm going to release you, but you must calm down" he said, hesitating for some seconds before dismissing the lockdown spell.

"God, you guys act like I'm the most dangerous person on the planet" He said, moving around to bring the feeling back to his treads.

"You already had an incident moments ago, I personally can't allow such thing to happen again" said Hans with a frown, his piercing dark green eyes set on Mobius' eyes

"Yeah, because one little thing defines a guy's character. I see how it is now" said Mobius while rolling his eyes.

"Nearly killing Stark is a little thing?" Sarcastically asked Cristal.

"No I mean, well, aw crap" He said shamefully.

"I meant it as one incident, whereas otherwise I had been just fine" He said, with anger building up inside.

"I guess Hans doesn't want it to happen again" said Cristal.

"Yeah, I guess so" He said. The anger inside started to die down, thankfully he had averted another change.

"Honey, please stay calm, breath in, breath out" said Nagumo.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong" He replied, while receiving stares of IS-HE-GONNA-DO-IT from everyone.

"Okay, I trust you" said Cristal, she then scanned the terrain and began to feel frustrated, and she then had an idea.

"Mobius, can you give me one of your high explosive shells?" she asked.

"Umm... sure?" He loaded a HE shell without propellant, and slid it out of his barrel onto the ground.

"I've got an idea" said Cristal, she grabbed the shell and carried it away towards the rock formations, she placed the shell on the ground and placed the barrel of her sniper rifle right towards the rocks, she fired three times to make a hole enough for the shell to fit, she place the shell inside the hole and placed a C4 charge next to it, she got up and retreated next to Mobius.

"Charge is ready to blow" she said as she laid down on the ground and deployed the bipod of her sniper rifle, she took aim at the C4 charge and fired, causing a massive explosion, clearing the road of any obstructions.

"Road is clear" she said as she climbed onto Mobius engine deck.

"Now that's what I call improvisation!" He said, getting a nod from Nagumo.

"I guess we'll just follow you then Nosferatu" he added, getting a nod from the Strigoi.

The group continued their journey to the north towards the arctic region, it began to snow and the wind became colder every mile they traveled, Cristal was already used to the cold but Nagumo and Lara seemed to be having a hard time enduring the cold, Nosferatu and Hans didn't even feel the cold.

"It's getting colder" said Cristal to Mobius' turret side.

"Are you ok?" she asked the Panther II.

"Never been better" He replied

"Except at times like these I kinda wish I wasn't pitch black" He added, noting the fact that his paint scheme easily stood out among the snow.

"Your wife seem to be having a hard time with the cold" she said, suddenly she noticed the weather changing, the wind blowing faster and faster, it only meant one thing for Cristal.

"Blizzard" she muttered.

"Noted." He began to look around, trying to spot anything that could be useful. He saw a cave, quite a large one capable of housing the entire group.

"Guys, we need shelter. I see a cave up here; we should wait out the storm in there!" He yelled over the wind.

"Onto the cave now!" yelled Cristal as she dismounted Mobius and darted to check the cave, she waved to the tanks.

"Over here!" she yelled to the group.

"Go!" He yelled. Everyone sped over to the cave, and at first they had some trouble getting in.

"Turn on your headlights!" He said to each one as they entered. One by one everyone went in, and then they all gathered their wits for a moment.

"Everyone is here. Good." He said.

"You guys rest and keep warm." He then looked outside.

"I'll take first watch" Everyone nodded, and then he stood at the end of the cave, watching for anything suspicious.


	12. Mobius troubled mind

**Written in collaboration with TheGreatHetzer, credits to him for his help with this fic**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Mobius troubled mind**

Everyone except for Mobius tried to catch some sleep, Mobius kept his guard up in order to detect any incoming threat, Luna couldn't sleep, she occasionally glanced at Mobius, she was clearly afraid of him, she closed her eyes trying to get some sleep but the thought of him going into a killing spree scared her, she opened her left eye a little and saw Mobius glancing at her so she quickly closed her eye, hoping he didn't notice it, however she was shaking in fear and Mobius did recognize the body language.

Cristal opened her eyes and grabbed her sniper rifle, she checked the magazine and loaded fresh magazine full 10 bullets, and she stood up and went towards Mobius.

"Can't sleep" she said

"Yeah? Kinda the whole reason I didn't even attempt to" Said Mobius while glancing at her.

"I'll take guard, come on get some rest" she said patting his right side armor.

"I can't. Whenever I sleep I have nightmares. Another product of the curse" he replied, with a bit of shame in his voice.

Cristal had an idea, she pulled form one of her pocket a small bag with some pills, she grabbed one pill and showed it to Mobius.

"This is a very powerful drug we use in the Special Forces when we can't sleep, it basically puts you in a temporary coma, no dreams, no nightmares, no nothing" she said.

"Hmm... Ok, I guess I'll take one. How l long do they last?" He asked while taking a look at the miniature pill.

"Three hours, I personally took one during Desert Storm, knocked me out cold for a while, next day I assassinated half a battalion during nighttime with my gun" she replied with a smile.

"Ok, fine then" He took the pill, and went over to lie down. Nagumo was on his left, and on his right was Luna. As he started fading out, he saw Luna look at him with pure fear in her eyes. That was the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.

Luna stood still for a moment and when she was sure that Mobius was in a deep slumber she went towards Cristal, who was watching the cave entrance like a hawk, she nudged her, who then looked back at the ISU and blinked.

"Um...what can i do for you?" asked Cristal.

"Is...He...totally asleep?" she asked pointing her barrel at the sleeping Panther II.

"He won't wake up in a while, i gave him a special drug" she replied with a grin.

"Can I...talk to you…for a moment?" asked the ISU-152.

"Sure" replied Cristal, she was a bit confused.

"Do you...feel...afraid?" asked the ISU.

"You don't have any idea" replied Cristal.

"You don't seem to be afraid of anything" said Luna.

"It is because I was trained to not feel any fear of anything, but I do, in fact I've been really scared these last days, I just hide it" she replied.

"What are you afraid off?" asked Cristal.

"I'm afraid...of him" she replied pointing her barrel towards Mobius.

"Mobius?" she asked.

"I fear his curse might hurt me or mom or dad" she said shedding some tears of fear.

"It won't happen Luna, it won't happen" she said rubbing her mantlet, letting her know there was nothing to be afraid of.

Night had passed and everyone began to wake up, Luna had fallen asleep beside Cristal, who was still wide awake and not feeling sleepy, she noticed Mobius was beginning to wake up and then she spoke up.

"Did the drug work?" she asked the Panther II

Mobius looked around, stirring his chassis and adjusting his optics.

"First good sleep I've had in 20 years" he replied.

"So it definitely worked its magic" she said, sunlight was invading the cave entrance and there was no blizzard outside, she noticed Luna was beginning to wake up, when she did she approached Cristal.

"Good morning Luna" she said as she rubbed her gun mantlet, a feeling Luna had really grown to like.

"Good morning Cristal" she replied, she glanced for a while at Mobius, who was stirring his suspension and then glanced back at Cristal.

"Can I stay...umm...next to you today...I...feel safer….with you" she asked the human, who rose an eyebrow.

"Uh...Ok, that's fine by me" she replied, then she got an affective nuzzle from the TD girl.

Mobius saw Luna was up as well, so he thought it would be good to wake up Hans and the others. BOOM! He had an idea. he drove over to Hans, and leaned over him. _This would be fun_, he thought and then loaded a blank round, and prepared the greatest prank in the history of BigWorld. he fired the blank round, and the loud noise woke EVERYONE up.

"RISE AND SHINE HANSY!" He said while laughing.

Hans eyes went wide open and when he heard Mobius laughing he glanced at him with a I'M-GONNA-KILL YOU-SOMEDAY expression, he narrowed his eyes onto Mobius and spoke up.

"Do you want to meet The Hellhound?" he asked in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Already have." Replied Mobius. And to that, he laughed more. Only then he did feel the slight pain in his engine.

"What the-" He turned his turret, to see a jagged rock sticking out of his engine deck. He then looked up, to see that the rock had come from the ceiling.

"Well then, that's unfortunate. This is why I don't like caves." He said, completely ignoring the tiny smudge of pain.

Mobius, your shot made the cave shake, weakening the ceiling, those spikes can be very deadly" said Cristal as she pointed her left finger to one of the spikes of the ceiling.

"Luna, go outside, I'll meet you there" she said to Luna, who nodded, Cristal came towards Mobius and climbed the engine deck; she then removed the jagged rock.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"To be honest, it never hurt. I thought it looked cute on me." He replied with a smile.

"Mobius we have to talk" she said.

"Your recent...behavior…might have affected Luna" she added.

"She's afraid of you, she thinks you'll hurt her or her family" she said.

"I noticed" He glanced at Luna, who was looking at him from out of the cave.

"I can't help that though, that's from the other me" he added looking down to the ground in shame.

Cristal saw Nosferatu coming towards them, he spoke up.

"Ready for a visit to the innerscape?" he asked to Mobius.

"Innerscape?" asked Cristal.

"A world inside your mind, when something bad begins to manifest, the best way to find out what is it is by visiting the innerscape" explained Nosferatu.

"Yeah, if nightmare is up to no good, we would see it here." He said.

Nosferatu casted the spell and the tanks and the human saw a bright flash and then darkness.

Mobius materialized first, in his tank form, followed by Cristal whose battle dress was gone, now replaced by a simple olive green t-shirt with a woodland pattern camo pants and her rifle, which was lighter, way lighter, and Nosferatu materialized in his usual tank form.

"This place is so dull" said Cristal as she scanned the area; it was a grass flatland with nothing more but a dark forest to the east.

"Gee, that's the nicest thing ever" He replied sarcastically.

"If anything is here, it would be in the forest" He said to Nosferatu.

The group went into the forest, it was becoming denser and denser as they marched into it, Cristal had no trouble at all as she was small and could slip through easily in areas where the other tanks would've had complications, she walked down a dirt path, signaling the others of where it would be easier to move.

"I see a house not far away!" she yelled at them, as she was somewhat far away from them

"A house?" It was a house he had never seen before, and it seemed suspicious.

"We should check it out" He suggested.

Cristal walked towards the house, something wasn't right, her instincts screamed to he not to go inside but her curiosity defeated her instincts, she opened the door, revealing a long hallway with wooden walls and ground, she stepped inside and felt the air heavier, at the end of the hallway she spotted a quick moving black shadow that darted inside a room by the end of the hallway.

"Something is not right here" she said as the two tanks entered the house.

"He's here" Said Mobius to Nosferatu. He then immediately recognized the heaviness in the air.

Cristal felt the urge to run into the room the shadow had gone into but she resisted, her sniper rifle won't be useful there so she just laid it onto Mobius engine deck, with her hands free she walked towards the door in a slow pace, hesitating at every step she made.

"Come on guys, don't leave this lady alone" she said.

"Hop on my engine deck and I'll do my best to protect you" Said Mobius. How much he could actually do, that was another problem.

Cristal felt something nudge her, she instinctively went to reach for her handgun and trained the handgun in the direction she felt the nudge, after some seconds she lowered her gun and retreated towards Mobius, climbing onto his engine deck.

"Into that door" she said, motioning the two tanks to go inside a particular room.

"Here we go" Said Mobius. They entered the door, at first not seeing anything.

Cristal senses were on high alert, suddenly she spotted the black shadow on the ceiling, it had red eyes, she shot it three times, but the shadow dodged all three shots, suddenly she was knocked from Mobius' engine deck and landed onto the ground face first, it did hurt, but she stood up and scanned the room.

"I want you guys to-" she felt some striking her chest, she looked down to see a small hole and blood coming out of it, she glanced at Mobius before collapsing on the ground into a pool of blood, she felt the pain assaulting her senses.

"Damn….it hurts….gah….." she then coughed up blood.

"CRISTAL!" shouted Mobius.

"NOSFERATU, GET US OUT OF HERE! NOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Nosferatu nodded and casted the spell that got them out of that place, Cristal eyes widened open, she checked her chest to seek any traces of injury but she had nothing, no blood or anything, she glanced at Mobius, her face was pale.

"What happened to me?" she asked, still freaked out by her experience, she thought she had been shot.

"Nightmare happened" Replied Mobius, then he thought for a moment.

"This is a predicament. He's still inside me, but it's too dangerous to go in there and get him out. Guess I'll have to learn to live with it" He added, feeling somewhat disappointed.

"We must find a way to get him out, you just can't carry that burden for the rest of your life" she said to him, she then saw Luna approaching her.

"What happened to you" asked the ISU-152.

"I was helping Mobius, when an entity...uhh...honestly i don't know what it did" she replied, rubbing her mantlet and at the same time receiving an affective nuzzle from the ISU-152.

"What did you saw Mobius, what happened to me, I felt like if I was shot or something" she asked.

"Nightmare is unpredictable. Honestly, I have no idea" Replied Mobius.

"Guys, we're moving out" Hans came from the nowhere.

"Roger that" said Cristal, shrugging, she noticed Luna wouldn't leave her side regardless of where she walked to, it didn't bother her though.

"What did you find?" asked Luna.

"An old wooden house, a black mist with red eyes, and what i assume was my "death" or something" said Cristal, she glanced back at Mobius for a while and then back at Luna.

"No need to be afraid of him, he's carrying a very heavy burden, we all should try to release him of his burden" said Cristal.

"But...whenever he's close, fear invades me...its like if the air feels heavier around him" she said, Cristal.

"Sometimes I think that he isn't the Mobius I used to know, but instead a cold oiled killer" said Luna.

Cristal rubbed her mantlet and climbed onto her roof and sat in the ISU barrel, she continued to rub the girl's mantlet.


	13. Stryker

**Written entirely by me this time**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Stryker**

"FIRING!" yelled Richard, the gunner of a Stryker Mobile Gun System as the HEAT charge flew out of the 105mm rifled gun and making contact with the turret side of a T-72 Main Battle Tank, the shot penetrated the thin armor and made contact with the ammo rack, which then burnt instead of detonating.

"BURN BITCH BURN!" he shouted in victory.

"That's our ninth kill" said Nigel, the commander of the Stryker.

"So, we're aces?" asked Oscar, the driver.

"Yeah, we're aces" replied Nigel; he was overwatching the area with his binoculars until he spotted something very bizarre.

"Holy shit" said Nigel.

"What?" asked Richard.

"That tank is so outdated….and it has….EYES?!" replied Nigel.

"Really Nigel? We're in the middle of a warzone and you tell us there's a tank with eyes?" said Richard.

"WELL TAKE A LOOK FOR YOURSELF!" he yelled at him, Richard left his gunner position and climbed to the commander's hatch on the roof.

"Gimme that shit" Richard took the binoculars from Nigel's hands.

"Man you need to lea-HOLY SHIT!" he shouted in surprise, he then glanced back at Nigel, who was frowning.

"If my tank geek is correct that thing is a King Tiger" said Richard.

"King Tiger?" asked Nigel.

"World war two German heavy tank" he replied.

"What the fuck is a WWII tank doing here?" asked Oscar, who was watching the heavy tank from his driver's hatch.

"More like where the fuck HQ teleported us to" replied Nigel.

"AND WHY THE FUCK IT HAS EYES?!" said Oscar.

"The hell should I know?" replied Nigel.

"Uh oh, it's looking this way!" shouted Richard.

"BATTLESTATIONS!" yelled Nigel.

"HEY THIS ISN'T THE NAVY!" replied Richard as he seated on his gunner seat, Nigel closed his hatch and manned the remote controlled .50 Caliber machine gun, and Oscar closed his hatch to get to his driver position.

"Oscar, get us out of here, it's coming this way!" yelled Nigel, Oscar reversed and turned the Stryker around, and then he floored it, quickly reaching 80kmh.

"STOP STOP STOP!" yelled Nigel, Oscar hit the brakes and the Stryker came to a sudden stop, rocking the vehicle forwards, he saw through his seat's viewports another King Tiger, he considered his options, if he zipped past it or he reversed.

"Can you shoot it?" asked Oscar.

"Low on ammo" replied Richard.

"Shit!" shouted Nigel.

"If they shoot us we're dead" said Richard.

"Aren't those guns outdated" asked Oscar.

"Hey Sherlock I don't know if you have noticed but we're a fucking cardboard box on wheels!" Nigel yelled at him.

"This is one of those moments where I miss the Abrams" said Richard in frustration.

"Maybe they speak English, open the hatch and ask them what the hell is going on" suggested Oscar.

Nigel shrugged and opened his eyes to meet a female Tiger II barrel, he could clearly see the AP shell on deep on her barrel.

"What are you doing here?" asked the female Tiger II.

"Killing soviet tanks?" replied Nigel hoping he wouldn't get shot, the female tank then sniffed him like a dog would do with something new.

"You don't look like anything I have ever seen in my life" said the Tiger II.

"And this tank, it has wheels on it instead of tracks" she said while nudging the Stryker with her barrel.

"NIGEL WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE!?" the female Tiger II heard someone yelling.

"Is there more like you?" asked the Tiger II.

"Yes ma'am" replied Nigel.

"Crew, disembark" he ordered, two more hatches opened revealing Oscar and Richard.

"Oh, hello there, my name is Kiara" said the female Tiger II, then she smiled.

"Captain Nigel Brown" he introduced himself.

"Staff Sergeant Richard Weaver" said Richard, introducing himself.

"Master Sergeant Oscar Wilde" said Oscar, introducing himself.

"I'm Elisa" said the other Tiger II, who was keeping her distance.

"Elisa don't be shy" said Kiara, Elisa nodded and came closer to them.

"What's this vehicle" Said Kiara while she examined their vehicle.

"Stryker Mobile Gun System" said Nigel.

"What's your name, Stryker?" asked Kiara.

"Uhh….the Stryker isn't…..alive" said Nigel, making Kiara blush wildly in embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" asked Elisa, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just a machine" replied Nigel.

"Oh…" she felt embarrassed of herself.

"So, what are you?" asked Kiara, changing the topic.

"Humans" replied Richard.

"Humans?" she was confused, what were they?

"Yup, humans" replied Richard with a smirk.

"You seem to be very fragile" she said nudging him with her barrel.

"We are…can you please stop nudging me?" asked Richard, who was feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorry" she replied.

"Do you want to come to our place" asked Kiara.

"Kiara, I don't think mom would like it" said Elisa.

"She wouldn't mind" replied Kiara.

Nigel shared looks with Oscar and Richard; he then glanced back at Kiara.

"Why not" he shrugged.

"Do you have a radio?" she asked.

"Yes we have" he replied.

"Switch to frequency 124.22" she told them their radio frequency, he promptly switched to that frequency.

"Testing, testing" he spoke through his radio.

"I get you loud and clear" said Kiara while smiling at him.

"Follow us" she said while Elisa pulled up next to her, then they began to roll forwards.

"Driver, you know what to do" he ordered Oscar to move.

"Gunner, get ready for anything" he ordered Richard to get ready while he sat on his commander's seat and closed the hatch, the Stryker began to move.

"How many rounds we have left?" asked Nigel.

"One in the breech, none in the mag, ten rounds stored" replied Richard.

"Can you reload the mag?" asked Nigel.

"Not while we're moving, remember that I have to reload it from outside" replied Richard.

"True, I forgot" said Nigel.

The trip lasted for about an hour, the Stryker crew didn't talk at all and both Tiger II's ahead were chatting about Odin knows what, probably tank girl stuff, Nigel could hear them laughing from time to time.

"We're her guys" said Kiara through her radio.

"Driver stop" he ordered and Oscar stopped.

"Wait here" said Elisa.

"I need to get out of this box" said Oscar as he exited the vehicle, so did Richard

"Ahh fresh air" said Oscar.

"I'll work on the autoloader" he said while he climbed on top of the turret and opened it.

"Aaaaaand, it's jammed…again" he said in frustration.

"Hey at least it didn't jam while we fought against those soviet MBT's" said Nigel.

Elisa came out of the big house accompanied by a very large tank that dwarfed the humans by a large margin .

"My name's Brenda, a pleasure to meet you all, come inside" said the tank, who Richard identified as a Maus super heavy tank.

"I'm Oscar, those two there are Richard and Nigel" he said while pointing his fingers at the other two humans.

"And who's that?" asked Brenda pointing her barrel towards the Stryker.

"It is a machine, it isn't alive" said Oscar.

"Oh….." she blushed.

"You can stay here if you want" she said with a smile.

"Thanks, by the way, that vehicle is called Stryker for further reference" he replied.

"Oscar help me out here!" shouted Richard.

"Someone needs me, nice to meet you too Brenda" he said while he turned around and headed towards Richard, he helped him fix the autoloader mechanism, and they both began to load fresh ammo on it.

Night had fallen and the humans got to know the tanks better, they became friends really fast and Brenda had offered them a place to sleep, which was a LARGE mattress tanks used to sleep, it was very large for the humans as they were tiny compared to the tanks so they'll be sleeping like kings that night.

"Thanks for letting my crew stay this night" said Nigel to Brenda.

"No problem at all" replied Brenda with a smile, she glanced at her daughters, both Tiger II's were sleeping beside the two other humans.

"I'm going to bed" said Brenda as she headed for her own room.

"G'night" she said as she entered the room and closed the door.

Nigel sighed and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone had woken up, the humans were working on the Stryker and the tanks were discussing their matters.

"I have no communication with HQ" said Nigel.

"That means?" asked Richard.

"That means we'll be stuck in here for a long time" he replied.

"How many rations do we have?" asked Oscar.

"Enough to last a week" replied Nigel.

"Only ten shots less on this piece of crap on wheels, means we'll probably have to hide a lot" said Richard.

"I miss the M1A2 too Richard" said Nigel.

"Complaining won't bring it back" he added.

Richard sat on his gunner seat and began to check the screen for any kind of failure, he spotted on the horizon a brown shape, he zoomed in and recognized the shape of a tank.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT, UNKNOWN TANK APPROACHING!" he shouted, his finger ready on the trigger, Nigel opened his hatch and used his binoculars to see what tank was approaching.

"T-72! Straight ahead!" he shouted to his crew.

"What's going on?" asked Brenda.

"Soviet tank approaching, I'll explain later!" he yelled as he closed his hatch.

Richard used the computers on board to calculate for shell drop.

"Firing!" yelled Richard as he pulled the trigger, the HEAT shell left the barrel and flew straight towards the T-72 turret front, slicing through it and ammo racking it.

"Kill confirmed" he said.

"Was that all?" he asked, Nigel opened his hatch and grabbed his binoculars.

"One more T-72!" he shouted, Richard pulled the trigger and racked another kill, however he didn't kill the crew.

"Oh you ain't going anywhere" said Nigel as he manned the .50 caliber machinegun from his station, he released a few burst and the three Russians were dead.

"Three reds confirmed killed" he said.

"Okay, I'm dismounting" said Nigel as he jumped from the Stryker to meet Brenda.

"You'll have to do some explaining on why you killed those poor tanks!" she yelled at him.

"Ma'am those were machines, not living tanks, there are three human corpses over there if you want to check them out for yourself" he replied.

"Listen, those soviets wouldn't have hesitated in shooting at my crew or at you or your daughters" he added, Brenda dropped the frown she had on her face.

"I understand, come back inside, you have to explain me" he said and he nodded.

"Richard! Oscar! Hold position and be ready!" he ordered before turning to Brenda .

"What I just got into" he muttered to himself.


	14. Typhoons, Flankers and Fulcrums

**More humans are showing up, i hope you enjoy**

**NOMENCLATURE:**

**FOX ONE: Semi active radar guided missile (AIM-7 Sparrow)**

**FOX TWO: Infra red guided missile (AIM-9 Sidewinder)**

**FOX THREE: Active radar guided missile (AIM-120 AMRAAM) **

**IFF: Identification Friend or Foe**

**I had the feeling some might not understand what all those codewords meant so i dropped this nomenclature here for you readers to understand what my characters say**

* * *

**Typhoons, Flankers and Fulcrums  
**

"Multiple contacts on radar!" a Eurofighter Typhoon pilot shouted through his radio.

"IFF is red, they're bandits!" he added.

"I see, ID the model" said another pilot in another Typhoon.

"Uh…MiG-29 Fulcrums" the other pilot replied.

"Copy" said one of the pilots.

"Scarface One, engaging" said the pilot.

"Scarface Two, engaging" said the other pilot, they broke their formation and darted towards the Fulcrums.

"Four targets" said Scarface One, preparing an AIM-9 Sidewinder, his hand tight on the flight stick, ready to fire.

"Engage at close quarters" he ordered.

"Scarface Two, roger that!" replied Scarface Two.

The two pilots flew closer to the Fulcrum formation, who were entirely unaware of their presence, Scarface One could tell those were rookies, because they haven't been spotted as they closed in, the Fulcrums came into visual range.

"FOX TWO!" Scarface One fired the Sidewinder infra red missile, the missile streaked through the air and nailing one of the Fulcrums, the other planes seemed to have panicked and went every man for himself.

"FOX TWO" Scarface Two fired a Sidewinder at another Fulcrum, destroying it.

One of the MiG's began to pull evasive maneuvers, but failed to perform them correctly, then he tried to pull a extremely hard counter maneuver to make Scarface One overshoot him, the Fulcrum pilot tried to perform a Pugachev's Cobra, but Scarface One already knew it and the second the Fulcrum pulled its nose upwards, Scarface One unleashed a barrage of machinegun fire onto it, ripping it apart and killing the pilot after several shots landed on the cockpit.

"Splash two" said Scarface One with a satisfactory tone.

"Fox Three" Scarface Two fired an active radar guided missile, an AIM-120 AMRAAM, the missile made contact with the Fulcrum, disintegrating it.

"Splash two" said Scarface Two.

"Scarface Two, how many kills do you have?" asked Scarface One.

"367 Kills, and you captain?" Scarface Two reply ended with a question.

"378 Kills now" Scarface One replied.

"Wow, that's a record" said Scarface Two, then the radar started showing multiple blips.

"Radar contact!" shouted Scarface Two, the two Typhoons joined in formation.

"IFF red, bandits ahead!" he added.

"SU-35 Flanker-E's!" He shouted.

"This is Scylla squadron to Scarface squadron, surrender or die" said Scylla One.

"This is Scarface One, FOX TWO!" yelled Scarface One as he fired a Sidewinder, but the Scylla leader avoided it.

"Radar shows 16 contacts!" shouted Scarface Two.

"This is Scylla One to Scylla squadron, release your missiles.

"Missile warning! Holy shit they all fired six missiles at one go" said Scarface Two, Scarface One went into a dive, and Scarface Two went right behind him.

"Scarface Two, stay right behind me!" he shouted.

Both Typhoons flew really close to the ground, the missiles made impact with the ground, but some of the missiles avoided the ground and were still behind them.

"FLARES FLARES!" yelled Scarface One as he deployed flares to confuse the missiles, effectively disposing of some missiles.

"Two missiles are still on our asses!" shouted Scarface Two, deploying flares, both missiles went for the flares, striking the ground.

"Whew, that was close" said Scarface Two.

"Bandits are gone too" he added.

"Stay low, they might be looking for us" said Scarface One.

"Captain, look at the ground, aren't those WWII tanks?" asked Scarface Two.

"Yes" replied Scarface One.

"Attention unidentified aircraft, identify yourselves and state your intentions!" a voice with a thick German accent came through their radios.

"Captain?" said Scarface Two.

"This is Scarface Special Tactical Fighter Squadron, we are escaping a hostile soviet force" said Scarface One, some seconds passed before they got a response.

"We have no registry of your flight, we'll send a squadron to escort your flight towards the nearest airbase" said the voice, from their cockpits both pilots exchanged glanced.

"Captain what's going here?" asked Scarface Two.

"I don't know mate" replied Scarface One.

"Radar contact!" said Scarface Two.

"ID?" asked Scarface One.

"No IFF, can't ID" replied Scarface Two.

"Holy moly, look at those planes!" he added as the squadron sent to escort them came into sight, four ME-262's Schwalbe.

"Those things are ancient" commented Scarface Two.

"This is Wespe Tactical Fighter Squadron; fly north towards the desert airfield" said the Wespe leader, who then formed right beside Scarface Two.

"HOLY SHIT! IT HAS EYES!" He yelled through his radio.

"What? What has eyes?" Scarface One was confused, then an ME-262 formed to his right, he glanced at what was supposed to be a cockpit but spotted two massive brown eyes.

"Where the hell did we end going to?" rhetorically said Scarface One.

"Captain, what the hell?!" shouted Scarface Two.

"I know, I know, we'll follow them and see where the hell we ended going to" replied Scarface One

About half an hour later the airfield came into view, it was a small air base, which seemed to have WWII architecture, two Schwalbe's landed first, followed by both Typhoons and then the other two Schwalbe's.

"Captain, I don't like this" said Scarface Two; he spotted several tanks heading for the runway towards them.

"Look at those tanks, they have eyes and mouths too!" shouted Scarface Two.

"Shit, we have to surrender, we can't escape from this one" Scarface One sounded really pissed off, he opened the canopy and climbed down to the ground, he took off his flight helmet to reveal a man with Latin American roots, black hair, brown eyes, his name was Gabriel Wolf.

The other pilot climbed down from the cockpit and took off his helmet, a white man with black hair and brown eyes with the name of Reuben Cifuentes.

Several M3 Stuarts rushed towards both humans readying their cannons.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a moment" Reuben was starting to get nervous.

"Reuben, stand down!" shouted Gabriel, but he was knocked out cold with a barrel swing from behind by a Hellcat.

"CAPTAIN!" Shouted Reuben before also being knocked out cold.

"Get them to the interrogation room, I want to know what these creatures are, also store these planes on the hangars for further examination" said an E-75 who seemed to be the base commander.

"Wake up" a voice said to Gabriel, who was waking up.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" The voice yelled at him, successfully waking him up, he opened his eyes to meet with blue eyes, belonging to the E-75.

"Shit….where am I?" asked Gabriel.

"That's not of your concern, I'm the one who asks the questions here!" the E-75 spat out.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" he asked.

"Humans" replied Gabriel with a smirk.

"Humans?" the E-75 was confused.

"Very fragile, paper thin skin, no inborn weaponry" he replied.

"Where's my partn-" an air raid siren began to alert the base.

"An air raid?" the E-75 was caught by surprise.

"Scramble Wespe and Orca squadrons!" he shouted through his inborn radio.

"I can help you defend the base" suggested Gabriel.

"What?" asked the E-75

"We fend off the attackers if you give us our planes back" said Gabriel, the E-75 stood quiet for some seconds.

"Fine, they're in hangar 2" said the E-75.

"I need my helmet" he added, the E-75 gave his helmet back.

"Where's my partner?" asked Gabriel.

"Release the other human, give them their planes, they're helping us fight back" said the E-75 through his radio.

"Go before I regret it" said the E-75, Gabriel ran towards the hangar where his Typhoon was being held, he met Reuben there.

"Let's rack up some kills!" said Reuben, getting a nod from Gabriel, both pilots went towards the runway and floored it, the Typhoons roared down the runway and into the air.

"Scarface One, engaging" said Gabriel, now under the codename Scarface One.

"Scarface Two, engaging" said Reuben, under the codename Scarface Two.

The bandits were P-51 Mustangs and MiG-3's, who were dogfighting with Wespe squadron.

"FOX TWO!" shouted Scarface Two as he let a Sidewinder from his Typhoon into a P-51, completely destroying it.

"Splash one bandit" he said.

"GUNS GUNS GUNS" shouted Scarface Two as he downed two MiG-3's with a quick burst of his machine gun.

"Fox two" said Scarface One as he fired a Sidewinder at a B-17 flying fortress.

"Splash one" he commented on the kill.

"Fox three" shouted Scarface Two as he downed another B-17 with an AIM-120 AMRAAM.

"Splash another bomber" he also commented.

"GUNS" Scarface One downed four Mustangs one by one with machine gun fire.

"This is Wespe 1, the enemy numbers are falling down absurdly quick" said Wespe 1.

"FOX THREE" shouted Scarface Two as he fired an AMRAAM at a B-17, destroying it entirely.

"Enemy forces as taken considerable damage, they're retreating!" said Orca 1.

"Guns" said Scarface One as he downed more bandits with short burst of machine gun fire.

"FOX TWO" Scarface Two let a Sidewinder fly towards a fleeing B-17, destroying it.

"I think that was the last one" said Wespe 1

"Captain, those kills count?" asked Scarface Two.

"Nah, outdated WWII planes don't count" replied Scarface One.

"Aww man" said Scarface Two.

"Come on, let's go back to the ground" said Scarface One.

Both planes landed on the airfield and were welcomed by cheering tanks, they were grateful the humans were there in the sky.

"I'm very surprised by your performance" said the E-75 as he came by.

"Commander Ulrich Contor" he introduced himself.

"Captain Gabriel Wolf" Gabriel introduced himself.

"First Litenuant Reuben Cifuentes" Reuben also introduced himself.

"You saved my base and friends, you can stay here as long as you can" said Ulrich.

"One condition" said Gabriel.

"Do NOT touch the Typhoons" he added while patting his Typhoon nose.


	15. Search and rescue III

**Written in collaboration with TheGreatHetzer (I'm tired of saying this)**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Search and rescue**

**PART III**

The group continued down the road which seemed to be easier now as it was mostly snowy and not rocky, Cristal jumped from Luna's barrel and walked towards the edge of a cliff, she set up her sniper nest there, she laid on the ground and deployed her sniper rifle's bipod, the scope zeroed for 1000 meters, there was no wind, she spotted a soviet camp with lots of soldiers, at least two regiments, she also spotted 10 helicopters and 14 BTR-90's, Mobius came next to her, and she spoke up.

"Well, look at that hornet nest" she said to him.

"Hmm... The BTRs and helos are all clumped together, oh this is absolutely perfect! MAGNIFICENT!" He said and then he looked again.

"Blow up 1, the explosion will destroy all the others. Couldn't have wanted anything better" He added with a bit of an evil tone in his voice.

"We aren't exactly going in guns blazing you know, Lara's kids and husband are probably in there, wait...is that a M60 Patton? Female, brown eyes, seems rather old, sounds familiar?" she asked as she scanned the M60 Patton

"That would be Lucia" replied Mobius.

"Honey, we found your mom!" he yelled at Nagumo, who came running towards him as fast as she could.

"She looks like she had taken a long beating, dents and scratches all over her hull" added Cristal.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Nagumo raced beside Cristal, who was still focused on her scope.

"Down there" replied Cristal, she then spotted a familiar tank.

"Holy shit, there's another tank destroyer that looks like you Mobius, but that tank has a tread missing, forward right sprocket is totally destroyed, a hole in the frontal upper glacis and seems unconscious…..wait….THAT'S ROSE!?" she added.

Mobius' gaze fell onto rose, who was beat up nearly beyond recognition. Nagumo started crying, but he had the opposite effect. The anger started to build up. he was hungry for death, by the dozen.

"I'm going to get her" he said. The others looked at him, and could tell by the tone of his voice what would happen next.

"I'll cover you from up here" said Cristal, loading .50 AP-SLAP bullets in her rifle.

Luna saw Mobius reaction from some bushes behind, she began to grow fear for him.

"He's a comin' and he's a WHOPPER!" He shouted. There was no doubt in him.

"Iron Dragon, FOX TWO!" a Hind-D gunship appeared from the horizon, firing a infra-red guided missile towards another Hind-D who was taking off, alerting the entire base, the unknown pilot released a barrage of rocket and machinegun fire on the soviet troops.

"FOX ONE!" said the mysterious pilot as he fired an semi active radar guided missile at another chopper, a BTR-90 started to fire at the gunship but the pilot was quick enough to avoid gunfire and landed six rockets onto the APC, the pilot was very skilled as he avoided every rocket the soviets shot at him.

"Too easy" said the pilot as he waved graciously through the AA fire not taking a single shot, he gunned down another chopper.

"Mobius, did you miss me?" The pilot contacted Mobius, the voice belonged to...Stark

"Heck yeah, let's do this!" replied Mobius in an abnormally deep tone.

Cristal began to pick off soldiers wielding RPG's while Stark rained death from above, waving through anti air fire, his skill with the flight stick was unmatched by the other gunship pilots who tried to take him down, only to fail miserably and get shot by an enraged Mobius, Lucia saw the opportunity to free the kids and Rureoux, she guided them to outside the camp and motioned them to stay hidden, she then returned to the fray, willing to have payback on her torturers, she ran over multiple soldiers, and bit another, she was definitely pissed off, then she saw Mobius current state.

"Mobius!" she yelled at him to see if that was really him, he didn't listen to her as he was focused in ruthlessly killing everything that lives.

"Fox 2" another chopper went down by the hand of Stark.

"Uh oh, out of missiles, guess I'll have to take you down with machinegun fire" he said to himself as he switched to the machineguns and fired at another chopper cockpit, killing the pilot and the gunner.

"Double kill" he said with a smile on his face.

"COMIN THRU SCUMBUCKETS!" shouted Mobius as he plowed through a BTR. He turned to the side quickly, to see a chopper and a group of soldiers standing there.

"Don't even." He cut down the soldiers remorselessly, and blew the Hind out of the sky with a single shot.

"Don't even know what to call it, but just got 7 in one. That was tremendously satisfying, but I want MORE" He said, Lucia noticed something was just not right with him.

Stark machine-gunned the last chopper down, he scanned the ground looking for targets, he found some bunched out soldiers so he riddled them with bullets, he had an evil smile in his face, then to his horror he noticed the battered and injured Rose, he secured the area around her and landed the chopper, he literally jumped out of the cockpit with his M92FS in his right hand, dispatching more soldiers who approached him.

"ROSE, ROSE! WAKE UP ROSE! COME ON, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, WAKE UP ROSE!" he yelled and nudged her, he was getting desperate, but felt relief when Rose opened her eyes.

"S...St...Star...k.." she could barely say his name, then Stark notice the hole on her frontal glacis.

"OH GOD, STAY AWAKE ROSE, STAY AWAKE!" he tried his best to keep her awake.

Mobius sped through soldiers at high speed, smearing blood all over his upper glacis plate.

"Well, this is fun!" He said with a demonic tone. Suddenly he was nailed in the side multiple times by four BTRs. With five consecutive shots, they lay a smoking wreck. He spoke into the open radio channel.

"Oh come on my adversaries, this is pitiful! You can do better than this!" He continued the slaughter, mowing down man after man.

"Still not enough" He came around the corner, when he spotted Lucia. There were a couple of soldiers next to her, whom he quickly dispatched by slicing them in half. He pulled up next to her, and she looked at him.

"Long time no see, Lucia" He said.

"Same, Nightmare" she said coldly, she then turned and darted towards Rose.

"ROSE STAY WITH ME!" Stark did his best to help her, he couldn't treat her wounds as he had zero knowledge of the tank's biology.

"FUCK IT" he grabbed from one of his pockets a drug that made people stay awake.

"Rose, take this, swallow it" he said as he placed the pill on her mouth, he then noticed the Patton woman coming towards him.

"How bad is she?" the Patton woman asked.

"Tread missing, forward sprocket gone, penetrating shot on her upper glacis, RPG HEAT shot for sure" said Stark and at the same time snapping his fingers to get Rose's attention.

Stark had an idea to move Rose.

"Do you have a winch?" he asked the Patton woman, who nodded and gave him the winch, he ran back at the Hind-D and tied it to the hook on the undercarriage, he then raced back at Rose, he jumped on her roof and tied the other end on one of her hatches.

"We're getting her out, cover me!" he yelled as he jumped inside the cockpit of the Hind-D chopper, starting it up, the chopper began to ascend and managed to lift Rose from her position

Mobius pulled up next to Lucia, and watched as Stark lifted Rose to safety. Not even 5 seconds had he been there when he was shot in the rear by a 30mm round. He turned around unphased, and one shotted the BTR-90 who was unloading on him.

"Pathetic. You had better go know Lucia, your daughter is waiting." He turned around, and unloaded onto a group of about 15 soldiers.

"Here's a lovely story, you died. The end. Great story, am I right?" Soldier after soldier fell, and soon his tracks were slippery with blood. He spoke into the open channel.

"You guys go ahead and leave; I'll stay for a little longer." He said while searching for more targets.

Nosferatu sped down the road into the base and rammed Mobius with unmatched strength, the Strigoi eyes were filled with determination, his gun barrel went straight towards Mobius' engine, the Tungsten round flew out of his barrel and into the Panther II engine, however Nosferatu knew that wasn't enough to stop him so he backed away and reloaded, this time he shot at one of his treads, not doing actual damage, he thought for a split second and jammed his teeth on the Panther II side and began to drink his oil, trying to knock him unconscious, after a while he retreated a few feet back and glanced at the weakened Panther II

"Strigoi means Vampire" said Nosferatu after cleaning his mouth

"Do you realize that you just sucked my freaking oil in the grossest way possible? What, were you raised in a barn?" jokingly said Mobius before passing out.

Nosferatu tied his winch to the Panther II and began to pull him out, and then he had a coughing fit, coughing black oil.

"Damnit, I shouldn't have done that" said Nosferatu to himself.


	16. Luna's fears

**Written in collaboration with TheGreatHetzer**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Luna's fears**

The group had been travelling for a few hours, the silence was only interrupted by Stark's gunship's rotor blades, everyone seemed very quiet, Lara was with her kids and her husband, Nagumo was driving beside Lucia, Hans was with Luna and Nosferatu was towing an unconscious Mobius, eventually the group came to a clearing where they decided to spend the night by setting up a camp, at least they were already out of the camp, Cristal jumped from Luna's barrel and went towards the Hind-D, who was lowering Rose, Cristal unhooked the winch on Rose's roof and signaled Stark he was good to land, Stark moved to his left and landed the chopper, he jumped out of the cockpit and ran towards Rose, who was awake but very weakened, he stood with her trying to keep her awake, Mobius then began to wake up.

Mobius looked around, receiving looks from everyone.

"Nosferatu, I swear that was the most uncomfortable feeling I have ever felt. DONT DO IT AGAIN" he said while shooting a glare to him.

"Had to stop Nightmare from taking over you entirely" said Nosferatu

"Yeah I guess so. Am I back to normal on the outside?" he said, glancing at the multiple 30mm shell holes riddling his left side.

"Seems you do, by the way, your daughter is there" said Nosferatu pointing his barrel at Rose, who was being treated by the humans

"ROSE!" He yelled, quickly disregarding his shell holes and racing over to her. She was in terrible shape, and was barely awake.

"It's alright baby, you'll be Ok." Said Mobius, almost shedding a tear.

"Hans, Saralla, can you heal her?" he asked the couple.

Saralla came over to Rose but was stopped by Hans's barrel.

"Sara, I'll do it" said Hans before stepping in and closing his eyes, he began to glow red again, Rose's wounds were extreme so Hans energy was almost entirely drained, Rose frontal glacis closed completely and the deformed forward sprocket repaired entirely, however her left tread was missing and Hans couldn't repair that, he tried to but ended up in draining his energy even more, he then felt unconscious

"Thank you" he said to Hans, before turning back to Rose.

"Rose, what happened? Are you OK?" he said as Nagumo rushed beside him.

"Dad...I...I...I'm sorry..." she began to shed some tears.

"I...felt...something...hi…hitting me...and then...darkness" she added.

"It's OK, you're safe now. We'll protect you" said Mobius, a tear running down his turret. The only thing he was worried about now was protecting her from the other guy. That was what scared him the most.

Luna saw Mobius meeting his daughter, she thought he might not be bad at all, she took a deep breath and decided to go for a roll around the camp, she told Nosferatu she was going to somewhere alone so she could relax and dump out all the stress she had accumulated on her, she rolled out of the camp, totally unaware that the Panther II would follow her.

Mobius noticed that Luna was leaving, so he took the opportunity to have a much needed talk with her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes guys" he said. Saralla and Nagumo seemed to understand what he was doing. He followed her for about 5 minutes, until she came to a stop at the top of a hill. It was getting dark, and a beautiful sunset had accumulated. He hid in the bushes behind her, waiting for the right moment. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and then he decided to show himself.

"It's a beautiful sunset, isn't it Luna?" he said, coming out from the bushes with a smile.

Luna turned to where voice came from, her eyes widened in fear, she began to sweat cold.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled

"Hey, I know I may be scary sometimes, But I just want to chat" said Mobius, remembering what he had done.

Luna closed her eyes hoping he would be gone the next time she opens them, but when she did he was closer than before.

"Stay away!" she began to cry

"I'm not here to hurt you or scare you. Come on Luna, it's me!" he replied.

Luna tried to contain herself, she eventually looked up at the Panther II, her eyes were reddened and her pupils were tearful, she then spoke up.

"Okay, talk" she said, still scared.

"I just want to apologize, well, for everything. I don't mean to scare you, and I'm sorry if I did. I just want you to know that" he said, hoping that was enough.

"Sometimes I don't make the right decisions, and I know that you are scared that I might hurt one of you. I'm trying my hardest to fight it" he added.

"Sometimes? You always run into a killing spree, but no! That's not enough! You always want more senseless death!" she snapped at him, and then she ran back towards the camp, more specifically towards Cristal.

"IM SORRY!" he yelled as she ran off into the distance.

"I'm sorry..." he stayed put, and cursed Nightmare for the curse he had given to him. It had hurt him in more ways than one. Then, with a heavy heart, he started slowly back to the camp.

Cristal did the mental math of what happened between Mobius and Luna, she saw the ISU coming towards her, she seemed to be crying so Cristal decided against asking her what happened, she instead rubbed her mantlet affectively.

"It's ok Luna, you're with me now" said Cristal, she then noticed Mobius coming out some bushes towards her, she shook her head in a negative way, making him know that wasn't the moment for him to approach.

"Let it out girl, let it out" said Cristal as Luna cried all over the human.

After Luna stopped crying and fell asleep, Cristal walked towards Mobius and patted his right side.

"What happened with Luna" she asked with a frown on her face.

"I tried to apologize for everything, but I only made things worse with her. It's like she doesn't see me when she looks at me, she sees a homicidal maniac" he replied shamefully.

"I cannot blame her for thinking that way, back there at the camp i saw your killing spree, while I might see it as a work of art, she sees it as a monster killing everyone remorselessly" Said Cristal.

"A single apology won't do for her, actions are what counts" she added.

"Thing is though, I'm trying my best to fight it. I just can't. I'm not strong enough" he replied looking down at the ground.

"Don't say that, I'll help you through it, you're strong enough" said Cristal.

"I, erm, also have a confession." She looked at him, and he finished his thought.

"Sometimes, I'm actually in control of myself, but I do it anyway." He said while looking down at the ground.

"Doesn't matter, i also feel satisfaction when i take someone's life with a bullet" said Cristal.

"No, I mean, I've tortured guys in atrocious ways. Psychologically and physically." He said.

"Do you think I haven't?" she asked.

"In all my 12 years in the Special Forces I've done things most would consider inhumane" she added.

"I had no idea" he said.

"I just wish I could get nightmare out without hurting anyone. I hate him so much" he added.

"Cri...Cristal?" Luna appeared out of the nowhere, with a sad face.

"What did you do?" she asked, making Cristal regret revealing her past to Mobius.

"Luna, that's in the past now" said Cristal ash she walked towards Luna to rub her mantlet, but when she was about to do so, Luna backed off, making Cristal stop.

"You...you're just...another merciless killer, aren't you?" said Luna to her, turning around and leaving.

"Luna, Cristal is a soldier. She does things for a noble cause: the defense of her family and friends. She protects people" Mobius explained.

Luna turned around and glanced at Cristal.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Yes, I work for the SEAL Team Six as a sniper, that's why i carry this thing around" she replied while patting her sniper rifle.

"Anti Materiel sniper rifle Barret M82A3, chambered for .50 BMG" she added

Luna blinked and raced towards her, "hugging" her.

"I'm sorry I misjudged you" said Luna while she shed some tears, Cristal rubbed her mantlet affectively.

"It's Ok, you couldn't know" said Cristal while glancing at Mobius.

Luna left to catch some sleep, Cristal stood with Mobius for a while and then she spoke up

"Thanks for helping me there" she said, and then she noticed various holes that seemed like someone jammed his teeth there.

"What happened there?" she asked pointing her finger towards the injury

"4 BTR's all shooting my side. It's nothing" he replied.

"No not that, are those...teeth marks?" she asked as she inspected four particular wounds.

"These are incision wounds as far as I can tell" she said, pressing her hands against the wound and feeling the warmth of his skin.

"That was Nosferatu. He bit me and sucked my oil to keep me from completely turning. Honestly, it didn't hurt" he replied.

"He did WHAT?!" that freaked her out.

"Strigoi means vampire. He was doing what vampires do. Besides, he kept me from changing completely" he said looking at his marks.

"He's a vampire?" she said in disbelief, she noticed someone having a coughing fit, and decided to go towards the source of the sound, only to find out Nosferatu was coughing oil repeatedly.


	17. Trash the innerscape

**Written in collaboration with TheGreatHetzer**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Trash the innerscape**

Mobius followed Cristal to the source of the coughing sound, it was Nosferatu, who seemed to be about to cough up his lungs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Mobius, obviously worried for the Strigoi.

"Poisoned" said Nosferatu before coughing up more oil, Cristal raced towards him and placed her hand on his turret, it was cold as ice.

"Poisoned by Nightmare" he said before having another coughing fit

"You mean I poisoned you?" asked Mobius.

"No, it wasn't you, when i bit you, i felt his presence in your oil" replied Nosferatu

"I'm still confused about how he's inside of me, seeing how you said he's under your control. How can he be in two places at once?" said Mobius, confused about what was going on.

"I'm also on the dark there, I don't know how" said Nosferatu, he took a deep breath, avoiding another coughing fit.

"Well, I guess you should be thankful that you can't die. That helps, right?" said Mobius.

"How can you die if you're not actually alive?" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Exactly" said Mobius, nodding at the same time.

"Though I can still suffer as all living beings, i can get sick, catch deadly diseases, get deadly wounded and still I won't die" said Nosferatu as he entered another coughing fit.

"Nobody should have to endure that much suffering, we have to help you" Said Mobius, feeling sympathy for him.

"Believe me I have been through worse" said Nosferatu; he then had another coughing fit.

"I wish I could help you, but I'm afraid I might unwillingly hurt you more. That's the last thing I want" said Mobius, looking down at the ground.

"Trust me when I tell you nothing hurts me more than not being able to rest in peace, I miss my beloved Osiris" said Nosferatu shedding a tear.

"I can't imagine how that must feel" said Mobius feeling the sadness emanating from Nosferatu.

Nosferatu then glanced at the weakened Hans, and spoke up.

"Her legacy lives with him" he said pointing his barrel towards Hans

Nosferatu sighed and then spoke.

"Sometimes I wish I could bring her back" he said with sadness.

"I'm sure everyone has felt that way about someone. The way you talk about her, she must have really been someone special" said Mobius, trying to lift his mood up.

"She was my lover and future wife, until they killed me, five months later they killed her after Hans was born" said Nosferatu, shedding more tears.

"That is the most depressing thing I have heard all day. I can't imagine what you felt then. I'm sorry, by the way, for poisoning you" replied Mobius, feeling bad for Nosferatu.

"It's ok, it wasn't you at all" said Nosferatu.

"But that's in the past now, the Hellsing order is extinct and my son found his love, Saralla Nightingale" he said while looking at the female ISU-152.

"And now I have two reasons to remain in this world, Luna and Raven" he added with a smile, Cristal had been silent all that time, listening to his sad story, she then rubbed his right side turret.

"Thanks Cristal" he said after feeling something he hadn't felt since about a century and half.

"Sometimes I wish I had remained dead instead of watching my lover get killed as soon as my son was born" he added before closing his eyes into a healing spell he casted on himself, a black aura began to grow around him, which after some minutes disappeared, but he didn't wake up, he would need some time before he could

As Nosferatu fell asleep, Mobius couldn't help but think about what he had done. It didn't matter if it was nightmare or not, it was still by body that he had poisoned him. "This is my entire entire fault" said Mobius, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Stop blaming yourself for that" said Cristal with a frown on her face.

"But as long as Nightmare is in here, people are gonna continue to be hurt" replied Mobius.

"We'll deal with him eventually, he messed with me and I want payback, show him you don't mess with the Nighthawk" she said, clenching her fists

"It's like he's made me into a fortress. Defense systems, countermeasures, it's like he's taken every precaution over these past 20 years" said Mobius, feeling guilty.

"Maybe Hans could help us with dealing with Nightmare, I've heard he was his host for some time" she said while glancing at the Leopard who was waking up.

"Yeah, he has. I guess to him 20 years is nothing. Thing is though, Nightmare WILLINGLY left him. He hasn't showed the faintest desire to leave me. I don't know what he wants. But, I guess it can't hurt to talk to him" replied Mobius.

Hans was waking up and stirring his hull and suspension, he had regained most of his energy after that healing spell he did on Rose, he blinked several times before noticing the human and the Panther II coming towards him, he was a bit confused at that moment.

"Hans!" yelled Cristal trying to catch his attention, she succeeded.

"What's wrong Cristal" he said while glancing at Mobius, who was beside her.

"We need to talk, us three" she said.

"It's about Nightmare" she added.

Hans's eyes widened for a while but then narrowed on Mobius, he seemed to stare into his soul with those piercing dark green eyes, he seemed to be looking for something inside Mobius, then the Panther II spoke up

"I'm curious Hans, how long were you his host?" asked Mobius.

Hans stopped for some seconds, and then spoke.

"90 years, 60 of those as The Hellhound" he replied.

"I have no idea what that must have been like. Ok, getting back to the question. In all those years, did nightmare ever create defenses inside your body? Like poison blood, traps in your innerscape, stuff like that?" he asked again trying to get some information from Hans.

"Oh yes he did, A LOT of them actually, he likes to "play" with others lives" said Hans.

"He's inside you, am I right?" he asked and Mobius nodded.

"Unfortunately, and he made me poison your dad. He's ok though" he paused for a moment.

"And, if your dad hadn't done that earlier and bit me, he would have taken complete control" he continued

"Did he reveal to you he's a vampire, right?" he said rhetorically.

"Want to go into the innerscape to get him out? I can defeat him once more, Saralla would also be coming, she also has unfinished business with him" said Hans.

"We just went in with your dad; we had to leave because it was dangerous. Even for your dad" replied Mobius.

"Then let me in alone, just me and him" said Hans.

"Umm... You're not going in my mind without me, seeing as it is my mind. But ok, if you're sure" said Mobius.

"I still can fight as I did 20 years ago" said Hans with an evil smile on his face.

"Ok, let's do it" said Mobius. He looked to his side, to see Luna looking at him. he gave her a smile, and then Hans casted the spell to get inside Mobius' innerscape.

Hans materialized first, however he wasn't a Leopard 1 but instead a human, dressed in a WWII German officer uniform with what looked like a long sword in his right hand and a dagger on his left hand, he had long black hair, he looked like 40 years old and had a long scar running down his left cheek, he had white skin and was smiling evilly.

"What the heck happened to you Hans? How come you are a human and I'm not, you know seeing as I was one for 18 YEARS!?" said Mobius after he materialized, he was freaked out by Hans's human appearance.

"Hellsing trait" he said with his evil smile, he then walked forward towards the old house that appeared in Mobius last visit, he came to the door and sliced it open with his sword.

"Want to come?" he asked while he entered the house

"Jahwol!" said Mobius before entering with him.

Hans kept walking down a hallway and stopped for a moment, he glanced back at Mobius who was behind him and winked with an evil smile, he then glanced towards the front and casted a spell.

"Daemones Invoco" he casted the spell which revealed Nightmare, Hans suddenly vanished, making Mobius eyes widen, he reappeared behind Nightmare, who was wearing a demonized medieval knight armor, and stabbed him in the back with the dagger, Hans then kicked the demon.

"Hellsing!" Nightmare yelled before coughing black blood.

"Missed me?" Hans asked sarcastically, he then darted towards the demon and slashed his chest with his long sword, however Nightmare disappeared into a black mist and started to fade away.

"That trick won't work forever" said Hans and then glanced back at Mobius, who seemed to be very surprised of Hans's display of power.

"So, is that it? Is he gone? Gone as in, no longer in me? Or did he just disappear?" asked Mobius, seemingly confused.

"He's here, hiding, fucking coward" said Hans, he then turned at Mobius.

"Want to be a human again?" he asked the Panther II

"You have no idea" said Mobius with a grin.

Hans closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated on the Panther II body, which began to glow and in a bright flash of light disappeared into a human form, tall with black hair, Mobius human form seemed to be in his 30's, he also was fit and had a UK SAS battle uniform with a green beret.

"Not bad, a green beret" said Hans

"Funny, I have absolutely nothing to do with Britain or the SAS. I like it though." He replied, remembering what it was like to be human.

"I must give you a tip, in your innerscape you can summon weapons you like, but not so many or you'll strain yourself more" said Hans, making a Desert Eagle appear in his left hand, he then raised it in the air showing the oversized handgun

"See?" he said.

"That's too bad; I would have stockpiled half a million Panzerfausts. How exactly do I summon a weapon?" asked Mobius.

"Visualize it in your hands" said Hans

Mobius thought about what to do, and made his decision. An M1 carbine materialized in his hands, his favorite gun from WW2.

"Now, let's continue our search" said Hans before turning around and began to walk down the hallway until he was in front of a wooden door, he kicked it down and entered, Nightmare was inside in his black mist form, however Hans fired all seven shots on the entity, six missed but one hit its mark, making the mist disappear, Mobius then entered the room.

"He's now even weaker" said Hans before summoning a MGL-32 semi automatic grenade launcher.

Hans started to feel a distortion in the ambient.

"Someone's coming" he said, suddenly in the middle of the room two very familiar figures appeared, an ISU-152 and an STB-1, both Saralla and Nagumo.

"Long time since i saw your human form Hans" said Saralla as he came towards him, and Nagumo came towards Mobius, she was very curious.

"Mobius, is that you?" she asked while sniffing him.

"Yep. Been a while since I've seen myself like this. Wait, how did you guys get in my innerscape?" he asked.

"My mom made us the favor" said Nagumo, kissing her husband human form, of course her lips were almost as big as Mobius' entire face

"Hans, is he here?" asked Saralla.

"Yes, I already stabbed, slashed and shot him" he replied.

"Let me at him" she said.

"You won't get him in that form" said Hans patting her right side.

Saralla closed her eyes and a light surrounded her, and revealed a white blonde woman who seemed in her late 30's, tall, in a Spetznas battle dress, holding a four barreled M-202 FLASH rocket launcher.

"Sara?" asked Nagumo when she saw the ISU turning into a human.

"Still me" she replied with a smile

"Well Nagumo, you might as well join the club." said Mobius with a smile. As he said that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a butterfly knife, which then he began to tinker with and flip around.

"So, how do we find him?" He said, after performing a perfect flip-and-open style trick.

"We don't, we just bring down the house" said Saralla.

"I was thinking something more subtle but that also works" said Hans.

"In this case, I'm assuming you literally want to destroy the house?" asked Mobius.

"Correct" said Saralla.

"She's an ISU, what do you expect?" asked Hans.

"Nothing less" replied Mobius with a smirk.

Saralla dropped the oversized rocket launcher and instead summoned something that really freaked out the group.

"Honestly? a freaking nuke?" asked Hans.

"Why not?" she replied.

"You want him dead, do you" said Nagumo.

"Where's the fun in slaying that sucker then?" replied Hans.

"It's in the absurdly big boom!" she yelled at him.

Hans let out a long sigh and turned towards Mobius and Nagumo.

"You guys don't want to be anywhere near a nuke blast radius, do you?" he asked to the couple.

"Yeah, we should leave. Hey, be careful though, don't trash my innerscape!" He yelled before running as fast as possible. Nagumo looked at him, and he looked at her. And with that, they headed as far as possible away from the others.

"Ready Sara?" asked Hans.

"Ready my love" replied Saralla kissing him slowly, then they left the house, Nightmare was confused, why they left the house just like that, he walked into the room and saw a briefcase on the ground, he proceeded to open it, what a mistake he made, he activated the trigger.

"WARNING, NUCLEAR DETONATION IN T MINUS FIVE SECONDS" a computer screen inside the brief case displayed.

"Saralla, sometimes I think you take things to the extreme" said Hans as he walked away from the house with Saralla.

"And I think you're too subtle" she replied with a smile, she then created a shield around them and the nuke went off

"Oh, he triggered it" said Saralla as the shockwave hit them, however not doing anything as they were shielded.

"Will that be enough?" asked Hans.

"For now, but he will return sometime in the not so near future" she replied.

"Time to return" said Han before casting the spell for making them return to their respective bodies.


	18. A new face

**Colonel belongs to Spark n' jetz**

**Written in collaboration with TheGreatHetzer**

* * *

**A new face**

When everyone returned to their respective bodies they began to organize to leave to their home, Cristal took the lead, scanning the horizon for any threat and scouting the terrain to find any difficulties and figure out how to cross it, Stark airlifted Rose in the Hind-D chopper, he was very very nervous up there, sitting ducks unable to maneuver and nothing more than machineguns to defend himself, Cristal was about 400 meters away from the group, always watching, she decided to set up a sniper nest on a hill overlooking a large clearing, Malinovka.

"This is NIGHTHAWK, there's a clearing straight ahead, looks like the perfect killzone from up here" she reported through her radio.

"Roger that NIGHTHAWK, any more details?" asked Hans.

"Several barns to the north and south, wrecked houses, a church to the north, pretty open field" she reported.

"That means we are on Malinovka" said Hans a bit worried.

"Iron Dragon, avoid the open" she said.

"Roger that NIGHTHAWK, i can't really see much from up here" said Stark through the chopper's radio.

"SCARFACE here, I suggest radio silence" said Hans.

"Roger that SCARFACE, silent as a grave" she replied, turning off her radio.

Cristal lay on the ground hiding in a bush, she was very focused on her scope scanning the area, she had spotted several tanks, and she could recognize some as being M4 Shermans and other WWII models slugging it out.

"Out of the frying pan into the fire, glorious" she muttered, she then felt a nudge on her left leg, she instinctively went for her handgun and rolled on her back to see who or what nudged her, her eyes widened when she saw an M26 Pershing standing there with a confused expression, Cristal slowly holstered her handgun and grabbed her sniper rifle, and then she stood up from the ground, the Pershing was curious and began to sniff the human, she slowly backed away some steps.

"What are you?" asked the Pershing.

"A human" she replied.

"A human?" he was a bit confused, also his voice sounded rather young.

Suddenly a shell flew past Cristal's head and struck the Pershing in the gun mantlet, doing nothing to the tank, she instinctively turned around, she took aim with her rifle and unloaded all ten shots with what seemed to be an M18 Hellcat, all shots went through and the Hellcat was crippled in pain.

"How did you?" asked the Pershing, who seemed very impressed.

".50 Caliber BMG AP-SLAP" she replied patting her sniper rifle.

"Name's NIGHTHAWK" said Cristal, introducing herself with her codename.

"Colonel Marshal" said the Pershing, also introduced himself, when Cristal heard the word Colonel; she instantly made a military salute.

"What are you doing?" asked the Pershing.

"Corporal Cristal McKenzie sir" she said.

"Wait, do you think I'm an actual Colonel?" asked the Pershing getting a nod from the human.

"That's my name, I'm not military" said Colonel, the M26 Pershing, Cristal began to blush red.

"Uh" she couldn't say a word, she was very embarrassed.

The battle raging on the background seemed to be already ending, Cristal turned towards the clearing with curious eyes.

"Mid tiers slugging it out just because someone drank too much premium oil" said Colonel with a smirk.

"Are you alone?" asked Cristal.

"Yes, my friends are in another town" he replied.

"And you?" he asked, Cristal wasn't sure if to reveal her mission to him, she decided to break radio silence.

"This is NIGHTHAWK breaking radio silence, I've found a neutral, requesting order on how to proceed over" she said on her radio, Colonel rose an eyebrow.

"This is SCARFACE, bring him here" said Hans on his end.

"Roger that, over and out" she said before returning her attention to Colonel.

"You're coming with me" she said.

"Umm ok?" he was a bit confused.

Cristal walked down a somewhat difficult road and came closer towards the convoy, who surprisingly managed to craft a transport for Rose, releasing Stark from the burden of carrying her around, Colonel's eyes widened at the sight of the battered StuG III, he scanned the group, a Panther II, an STB-1, two ISU-152's, an M60 Patton, an FV4202, a BatChat 25t, a Leopard 1 and two tiny Cruiser II's, who were hiding behind the FV4202 whom he assumed was their mother, however what scared him the most was the flying machine hovering on top of the group, he had never seen such machine, it didn't even had eyes to begin with so he knew that thing wasn't alive, then the Panther II came over to Colonel, the Panther II had a frown in his face, like if he was about to do something.

"This is Iron Dragon, going to scout, over" said Stark on his radio.

"Affirmative Iron Dragon, out" said Cristal on her radio, then the Hind-D gunship left the area for a recon mission.

Mobius' gaze fell onto the Pershing, trying to figure him out. He seemed innocent and friendly, but he was still another person to watch out for. At least he wasn't weak; Pershings were still a force to be reckoned with.

"Watch out for yourself, I can't promise you I will" said Mobius to the Pershing, sending shivers down his hull.

"Uhh...okay?" he was honestly confused about the Panther II.

Colonel scanned the area a bit more and spotted another tank, but this tank was different, it was a model ha hadn't seen before, but what really got his attention was its eyes, reptile like eyes with blood red area around its yellow pupils, it scared him, the tank's hull was black and its teeth were also entirely black.

"Everyone, this is Colonel Marshal, no he isn't an actual colonel, that's his name" said Cristal introducing the Pershing, who blushed a bit, Hans saw Mobius giving bad looks to the Pershing and stepped in between the two.

"Name's Hans Hellsing" he said introducing himself with an eerie tone in his voice, trademark characteristic of Hans.

"Ni...nice to meet...you sir" the Pershing was nervous, he had several tier tens and eights and an unknown model in front of him so he wouldn't try anything.

"Mobius, you're coming with me for a scout run" said Hans

"Ok," He said, still gazing at the Pershing.

"let's go" he added and began to move.

Hans and Mobius rolled down a road and into a hill where they spotted a battle of mid tiers raging on, Hans scanned the area, only tier 5's and 6's, mostly Germans and Americans though some British AT series were present.

"Look at that clusterfuck, blocking our path" said Hans

"Those ATs are the only thing we really need to be careful with. Then again, they're easy if we track 'em first. Oh, and I need to warn you about something" said Mobius, looking at Hans.

"Speak" said Hans, still focused on the battle.

"We got rid of nightmare, but the curse will still remain. It won't get any worse, but I have a hunch that they will stay at the level they currently are" he replied, explaining his concerns.

Hans glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean you will be a genocidal maniac every time you go into combat?" asked Hans

"Not every time. Only if I get angry or have been shot. Then again, I could be wrong" replied Mobius.

Hans thought for a moment, he then had an idea.

"Iron Dragon, how much ammo do you have left?" he asked through his radio to Stark.

"Around a thousand shots, will burn in thirty seconds of sustained fire" he replied to Hans.

"Let Stark wipe 'em out" said Hans to Mobius

"Let's sit back and watch the fireworks then" replied Mobius, liking the idea.

Stark flew the gunship into the open, the tanks fighting ceased fire and stared the mighty gunship, the poor tanks were really confused and some even scared, Stark from his cockpit smiled and unloaded his remaining ammunition on the tanks, riddling them with modern 30mm incendiary, burning them from inside out, 30 seconds later even the AT-2's and AT-8's were burning chunks of steel, Stark then returned to the camp.

"That was beautiful" said Hans.

"True. The way should be clear now, let's go get the others" he said before turning around and head back to the camp.

Both tanks went back to the camps and motioned the group to get ready to leave, hopefully without interruptions.

The trip was going silent, no one speaking unless for scout duty, things were going smoothly until they found four tanks blocking their path.

"What do we have here?" said one of the tanks, who seemed to be a Waffentragger E-100.

"Some lost clan wandering into our turf" another Waffentragger E-100 spoke.

Both tanks went back to the camps and motioned the group to get ready to leave, hopefully without interruptions, however there was still someone missing, Gryphus.

The trip was going silent, no one speaking unless for scout duty, things were going smoothly until they found four tanks blocking their path.

"What do we have here?" said one of the tanks, who seemed to be a Waffentragger E-100.

"Some lost clan wandering into our turf" another Waffentragger E-100 spoke. The other two tanks were identified as a Maus and an E-100.

Suddenly from behind appeared more Waffentraggers E-100, and from the sides appeared some Ferdinands.

"Mobius it would be a good time for you to go genocidal" said Hans.

"What are ya talkin' about Leppy" said one of the Waffentraggers, irritating Hans, who stepped forwards.

"Ohh, so you dare to step forwards" said the Maus.

the other two tanks were identified as a Maus and an E-100.

Suddenly from behind appeared more Waffentraggers E-100, and from the sides appeared some Ferdinands.

"Mobius it would be a good time for you to go genocidal" said Hans.

"What are ya talkin' about Leppy" said one of the Waffentraggers, irritating Hans, who then stepped forwards.

"Ohh, so you dare to step forwards" said the Maus.

"Genocidal? I like that idea" Mobius turned back to look at the others, each of their eyes widened, except for Hans and Nosferatu. The Pershing drove back in fear, _I guess he wouldn't be getting near me anytime soon_, he thought. He then looked back at the enemy before him, who were equally taken back.

"Wha-what are you?" asked the Maus, making Mobius chuckle.

"Your end" The Waffentrager fired all five shells, bouncing off his well angled side.

"My turn." He fired, nailing the TD in the turret. As he recovered, Mobius fired at the other Waffentrager, nailing him twice in rapid succession. A third shell exploded his ammo, and his turret flew though the air and hit the ground with a thud. Mobius quickly drove forward, getting hit in the side from the Ferdinand's guns.

"Is that all you got!?" he yelled. Every enemy tank fired at him, all missing. With five shots, he had put down the last Waffentrager and damaged the E-100.

"Kill him!" said the Ferdinands. he turned my turret really fast, and fired into the Ferdinands, destroying both. The E-100 fired his massive gun, penetrating clean through Mobius' hull. A quick shell jammed his turret, and then he stopped and looked at Hans.

"Care to do the honors?" asked Mobius with a demonic smile.

"With pleasure" said Hans slowly approaching the E-100.

"This is what happens to you when you mess with The Hellhound's family" said Hans, his gun barrel turned into a very sharp red broadsword with blood dripping from the tip of it, and then he literally beheaded the E-100 with a quick slice, his barrel then returned to normality, he then glanced back at Mobius with a neutral expression.

"I might teach you to do this someday" he said


	19. Worrying news

**Written in collaboration with TheGreatHetzer**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Worrying news**

Hans took point leading the convoy, Stark watched the whole thing from above, but then he went further away from the group to scout from a somewhat safe position, which was high above, he then saw more vehicles down the road.

"This is Iron Dragon, more trouble dead ahead" he reported.

"Identification" demanded Hans while glancing at Mobius.

"Uhh, visual confirmation of...holy shit look at the size of those motherfuckers gun's, heads up FV215b 183, count 8, and more Waffenwhatever E-100 count 6, shit they're opening on me" reported Stark as he waved through the AA fire.

"Waffentraggers are AAA guns, he's in trouble" said Mobius.

"Oh yes he is, dad let's move, Mobius wanna come?" asked Hans.

"I can never have enough action!" replied Mobius with a grin.

Nosferatu glanced for a while at his son and then spoke up.

"Are you sure you want to take him with us?" asked Nosferatu.

"Lets see how far it can go" said Hans.

"Don't die in the process" said Nosferatu as a warning.

"There are things that not even you know about me" said Hans with an evil grin. Eventually the trio went to help Stark to get rid of the AA guns on tracks.

The trio arrived at the area, Nosferatu spearheading the formation, as expected all deathstars immediately fired at him, all 8 shells landed on him, doing absolutely nothing to him, next the six Waffentraggers began to open fire on Nosferatu, again as the death stars, wasting their shots, Hans knew both tanks atrocious reload times so he just darted out of cover and started to fire on the move, knocking out a death star, Nosferatu in a quick succession knocked out 3 Waffentraggers, however one death star managed to reload and fired at Hans at point blank range, Nosferatu saw his son take an apparent instant killshot.

"HANS!" he yelled with fear, however Hans, who seemed to be dead began to laugh evilly.

"Do you think you can kill me just like that?" he asked the death star, whom eyes were widened in fear, Hans then executed the death star by "beheading" it like he had done with the E-100 earlier. Now it was Mobius turn to enter the fray.

Mobius raced through the formation, still apparently as himself, as he would have felt it before. To his side, he saw two death stars to his left, and a Waffentrager to his right. He fired on the move, nailing a death star with extreme precision. With two more accurate shots his magazine exploded, sending a fireworks show towards Mobius' direction in the form of a turret. He barely dodged it, and fired again at the second death star. Somehow through all of it, he still hadn't let the other him take over.

"Two down, two to go" he said into the radio. Suddenly, he was slammed in the left by the 183. He felt nothing, but he had a strange feeling that would have another effect. He fired again at him, slamming him 5 times and killing him. He then smiled in satisfaction, and then remembered the Waffentrager to his right.

"Crap" Mobius saw Hans look at him from the distance as he was nailed 5 times by the Waffentrager. his treads were destroyed, and his engine was dying on him. He turned around his turret, and fired with a force he had not felt in years. The shell literally blew him apart, and his body parts flew everywhere. He felt my body healing itself, and his engine and treads instantly repaired. The other him was there.

"Plenty more where that came from scumbags!" He said with a grin as he drove off In search of a target. He then saw out of the corner of his eye another death star, turning around and starting to flee.

"YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY FROM ME SUCKER!" He yelled. A quick shell disabled his treads, followed by a high speed ram that acted as a kill shot.

"Oh, what a glorious day!" He said in a sing-song voice as he lodged himself from the wreckage.

"Gentlemen, If you would do the honors." He said as he fired into the ammo of a fleeing Waffentrager, destroying him from a mile away.

"Just as I expected" said Hans, receiving a look from his father.

"Instant regeneration and inability to feel pain?" asked Nosferatu.

"Correct" replied Hans.

"Just like me 60 years ago" he added.

"We might need to teach him how to control himself" said Hans as he watched Mobius return.

"You mean the sollicitus?" asked Nosferatu.

"Correct" replied Hans again.

"Isn't that dangerous to his soul?" asked Nosferatu.

"Yes it is, but if he learns the sollicitus he wouldn't have these sudden attacks" replied Hans.

"How are you planning to do it? He needs to tame Nightmare and he is not ready for such confrontation" said Nosferatu.

"And who said he was going to do it? As I said before, not even you know some things about me" he said as he saw the Panther II approach to him.

"How did it feel?" asked Hans to Mobius

"How did what feel?" He replied with a confused expression on his face.

"Instant regeneration and inability to feel pain" said Hans.

"Do you want to learn to control yourself?" he asked

"I'll answer the first question first. It feels darn good to be freaking invulnerable. And yes, I kinda would. By the way, there's a death star behind you" he replied, ending with a joke

Nosferatu turned his turret to see nothing and then back at Mobius.

"Not funny" he said.

"Mobius, you will need to learn the sollicitus if you want to control Nightmare, normally you'll need to defeat him in a battle, but due to the circumstances, I'll help you with it" said Hans with an evil smile, he was up to something.

"Um... I'm pretty sure we got him out. Nuke beats all, right? I mean, if you hurt him with a rifle, then how a nuke would not kill him?" he replied, he sounded really confused.

"A nuke would vanquish him temporarily, but he would return eventually, besides, he hasn't faced another demon in some time" he said ending with an evil chuckle.

"A demon like me" his voice was very scary and the air around him felt heavy.

"Sollicitus sum vestram" he transformed, his hull and turret turned black, his eyes turned blood red, a black and red aura surrounded him and his voice turned demonic.

"Oh... I see what you're thinking." said Mobius giving him a smile.

"Smart. But wait what if this isn't Nightmare though? What if this is part of the curse? He said it would last for eternity, even if I died I would come back with it" he added, Hans or the Hellhound as he was now detected a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Well then, let's get started" replied Mobius.

The Hellhound casted the spell to get inside Mobius' innerscape, Mobius materialized first in his tank form, followed by Nosferatu and lastly The Hellhound, there were no signs of the nuclear detonation from their last visit, Mobius noticed something, wherever the Hellhound went, the grass died.

"Hans, you still there?" asked Nosferatu.

"I'm still here" The Hellhound replied

"Did the bomb even go off? I mean, it was a freaking nuke we're talking about here" said Mobius

"Innerscape regenerates from time to time" replied Hans, who shifted back to his original form.

"Ah this is better" he added.

"That makes sense. Now, what exactly are we here to do?" asked Mobius.

"Daemones invoco" Hans tried to summon Nightmare multiple times to no avail.

"Damnit, he's not here" he cursed.

"Like I said before, this isn't nightmare's doing. This is something you can't kill" said Mobius.

"Dad check if he's still nailed to that cross" said Hans to his father.

Nosferatu closed his eyes for a moment, he found himself in a tower surrounded by lava, in front of him there was a cross, he rolled towards the cross with a demonized medieval knight nailed to it, he placed his barrel on the Knight's chest only to see it turn into ashes, Nightmare had escaped somehow, he then opened his eyes.

"HE'S GONE!" he shouted in anger, he took a deep breath a calmed down.

"Well if he's not in me, and he's not imprisoned, is he inside someone else?" Mobius' confusion grew bigger.

"Mages" said Hans.

"Saralla, Nagumo, Luna, or Rose, Lucia is too powerful for him to handle" he added

"Not Nagumo or Rose, just no. I'd like to see him try" said Mobius, this time with anger in his voice.

"Luna doesn't have her powers fully developed, she's weak, but Saralla is another story" said Hans.

"So you're saying..." Mobius raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know about Rose, but if you want my opinion is either Saralla or Nagumo" he replied.

"I guess we'll see soon enough. Should we head back and see? Those death stars and waffentragers should be gone now" asked Mobius.

"Yeah, we should, don't mention it to your wife or she would become uncomfortable and invaded" said Hans before casting the spell to get them out.

Each one of them returned to their respective bodies and started to return to the camp, Mobius was received with looks from the others, but Hans also received looks from his act of beheading an E-100, Colonel was scared of both the Leopard and the Panther II.

"It's clear now, let's go forward" said Mobius, receiving a nod from Hans and Nosferatu.


End file.
